Taken
by Blackstar1979
Summary: Mark and Cynthia are married finally but will a part of Mark’s past end the line of Callaway or help save It.? Characters Jeff Hardy, Mark, Angelique, Angel,& Cynthia Callaway, Andrew Hudson Callaway, Stephanie McMahan & Edge Reviews are Welcomed Always
1. Chapter 1

TAKEN

Mark and Cynthia are married finally but will an ancestor from Mark's past end the line of Callaway or help save It.? Characters (Jeff Hardy Mark, Angelique Angel & Cynthia Callaway, Andrew Hudson Callaway, Delonious Callaway, Stephanie McMahan HHH and more to come reviews are valued

Chapter 1

A young lady with auburn hair to her midsection sits at her home computer composing her thoughts into a blog.

_It's different here in _ _Texas__ though its not steaming hot there is no snow in December. It has been a whole year since all hell broke loose with my step dad and his group literally and quite figuratively trying to drive my mom nuts and kill my sister and me. _

_It may be the wrong time of year to say this but I'm so glad he's dead. We moved here soon after my step father was killed trying to bargain with his friend not to kill me. I guess he just wanted that pleasure all to himself. Luckily my dad and my grandfather were able to stop him. Then I find out my step mom kidnapped me. The next thing I know from the whole ordeal is being shot and waking up in a hospital. _

_I used to love _ _Chicago__'s suburbia but I love it here. My dad's coming home today and my sister hasn't stopped talking since my dad made the announcement last night when he called. When he is on a job or on tour he always makes sure to call. _

_My Grandfather has started giving my dad more work to do. So now my dad only tours part-time with the wrestling company. I think it's great he's finally getting the respect he so deserves from my grandfather's staff. My grandfather said he had something important to tell us at dinner tonight. _

_My mom is now a lawyer she was a Marketing REP in _ _Chicago__ but now she heads her own law firm. She's been working really hard. I think she's trying to break the record for most overtime. Her hours worry me she works from _ _four am__ to _ _ten pm__. My dad worries about her too. My mom tells him she has to do this her way. All of us would love to forget Josh L Strut even existed. My sister seems to be handling it better. She no longer has her phase outs and she now acts more her age. Angel suffers from catatonia from a past accident her doctor said in short that her brain would catch up with her age soon as her brain accepted the horrid event that took place in front of her at such a young age. She'd gotten so bad my mom put her in a special school. I must admit I am proud of my little sis she's in regular school and getting good grades .well AC signing out I have to get around here and clean up this house before my dad comes home. He's going to help me put up the Christmas decorations. _

The young lady logs off and starts cleaning the house her younger sister comes in through the back door and dashes for her room. "Angel what's wrong we got to get this place cleaned. "

"Nothing Leak just go away, I'll clean up here." Angel sits in front of her vanity table mirror. She stares at her reflection and down at her report card. She hides the report card in her history book. "What a fitting place because no one will ever see you". She thought out loud. She hated lying to her parents but she was failing two classes and did not know why. Plus she didn't want her daddy to think she was dumb. The work was easy no one would believe that looking at the F's she had just received.

Angelique was cleaning the expansive living room when she heard what sounded like sobbing coming from Angel's room. "Angie, are you ok?" Angelique yelled up the stairs. No answer was returned the crying just quieted.

Angelique walks slowly up the stairs and peaks in on her little sister. Sure enough, Angel lays stretched over her bed facedown, her light blonde hair splayed across her pink pillow. Angelique moves further into the room. She comes to Angel's bed side and asks "am I invited?" Angelique rubs her sister's back.

Angel turns to face her sister. Tears and tear lines still streaking her otherwise porcelain complexion. "Oh Leak I'm not gonna have a Christmas."

"What are you talking about?" Angelique was now thoroughly confused. Christmas was Angel's favorite holiday.

Angel rises up on all fours, vaults over her bed, grabs her history book and hands Angelique the envelope.

"That's what I'm talking about Leak. I thought I was doing so well. Mr. Brands asked me to read to the class and I missed one word and he flipped out and ran out the class. That's the only thing I could get an F on. I mean I do my homework and I get good grades I don't understand." Angel commenced to snatching papers from her folder all with As' and Bs' not a C in the bunch.

"Ok maybe your teacher has your name mixed-up. You can't be the only Angel in the class. That explains English but what about your Choir grades. I mean how do you get an F in choir?"

"I get it Leak you don't have to add to my stupidity. It's no news flash to me."

"Angie you're not stupid. You couldn't hide something like that from me. Now all we have to do is wait till Dad gets home and… "

Angel snatches the envelope away from Angelique and runs from the room half crying half screaming. "NO he'll think I'm dumb."

"Angel, get back here. He will not think you're dumb."


	2. Everything is not Always as it Seems

**Chapter2 Everything is Not Always as it Seems**

Across town at the airport sat Cynthia in her newly purchased Hummer 2. She glanced at her watch Mark's plane should have been in by now. She exits the vehicle and engaged the alarm (Beep beep) via remote. As Cynthia nears the Airport to check for delayed flights a hand reaches out and caresses her cheek. She smiles and turns around

"Boo"

Cynthia screams stumbling backwards as she runs in the opposite direction.

Edge smiled as he watches her leave. He lets her get five feet away then with four mighty steps he is upon her once more this time he grabs her around the waist, puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and whispers into her ear. "Don't holler, don't scream, and don't do anything, just walk. We have an appointment. I see you recognize me from your dreams and your bedroom window."

Cynthia nods her affirmative. He removes his hand from her mouth. To other patrons they gave the illusion of a happy couple walking very close. Cynthia's fear was coming off her in waves. "What do you want with me? Why have you been stalking me?" She asks as they reach the Hummer 2.

Edge looks around and finds what he is looking for. Smiling he bends slightly and kisses Cynthia full on the lips. She tries to push him away he takes her remote that she has tightly in her hand and opens the vehicle picks her up and plops her in the passenger seat. He then slams the door, dashes around the front, with the keys still in hand; hops into the drivers' seat and speeds off.

Cynthia sees Mark outside of the airport she tries to flee the vehicle but Edge must have been reading her mind when she grabs the latch Edge engages the child safety locks. "Going somewhere? I mean not that I care but my employer may want you all in one piece." Edge says with a sinister grin showing his trademark vampire teeth.

Cynthia's heart was breaking she'd seen the anger in Mark's eyes and knew just what he thought was happening. She had to know what was going on. "What does Vince want with me? Edge, what does Vince want with me?"

"Who said anything about Vincent? BOO!"

"Then who is paying you to do this?" A very alarming thought Cynthia's mind "Am I all that will be involved?"

"MY employer wishes to be anonymous until the finial brick hits the wall. When did you find out it was me in your window?"

"Last month"

"You're a brave woman working that late something could happened to you. Question, you've done your shift now How safe do you feel now at 10:46 pm BOO."

Cynthia swallowed hard and tried to answer. "Not very" Cynthia looked behind them in the rearview mirror; an involuntary smile crossed her face.

"Oh Mark want to follow us he sure can. You better not look back there again or I'll belt you one. The boss said not dead so that leaves me with lots of things I can do to you for disobeying me."

Moments earlier Mark finally gets out of the cramped space normally sized people call a comfortable Air plane. Mark moves through Baggage claim as fast as he could, his plane had touched down late and he didn't want Cindy to worry about him.

She was probably looking for him right now. She insisted on picking him up. Her reason was she wanted to show him a surprise. Mark exits the warm building onto the sidewalk where the wind has picked up the breeze felt swell against his face and going though his long auburn hair. Good he thought she's not here that means she wasn't worried. Ten minutes later Mark scans the road labeled Passenger pick-up, now it was time for Mark to worry. Cindy was a very punctual person and his plane was supposed to have touched down at 9:40. Mark checks his watch again and it sill reads 10:22. Cindy's Job concerned Mark she was not sleeping well and she had began loosing weight. With Mark being an athlete he knew that with a build as small as Cindy's she did not need to loose a lot of weight. He intended on talking to her about easing her work load. "Where are ya Cindy?" Mark asks to no one in particular.

Somewhere in front of him something or someone caught Mark's eye. It was Edge and Cynthia. Mark started toward his wife and his co-worker "Here I…" Mark was brought up short in mid step as he witnessed Edge and his wife kissing. They got in the large vehicle and drove off as they were driving off Mark and Cynthia's eyes locked. "WOMAN, IF THIS WAS YOUR FUCKNG SURPRISE YOU CUDDA KEP IT"

The wind was getting to Mark as he pulled his hood up on his head and stalked back towards the airport. "FUCK" Mark yells turning heads as people came out of the doors.

"Way to keep your self hidden Dead Man" Mark's father Andrew Hudson Callaway says. "I thought you were trying not to draw attention to yourself if this is your new method son you need help."

"Not now Hudson."

"Look I know the plane wasn't what you wanted but ya got here."

"Huh NO I just saw something that has changed a lot of rules for playing fair." Mark tells Hudson what he saw. Hudson tries to rationalize the problem away Mark gets pissed accuses Hudson of knowing about it and walks away. Hudson spins Mark back around to face him.

"Now you listen to me that girl loves you. I learned this from your mother everything is not always as it seems. SO before you go on your tirade and start accusing her you had better find out the whole truth."

Mark was struck speechless. "Can you give me a ride to the house?"

Hudson felt Mark flinch "Sure, I didn't mean to put your mother in it. You just gotta realize Cynthia is not Sara. Cynthia will never be anyone but Cynthia so you can't judge everyone on your past relationships. If you go on into the future always looking for past wrongs to come to a head you are gonna be one miserable man. In leaving Sara you took two steps forward now stop moon-walking." That got Mark to smile and stop looking like a snake eater. Hudson lets go of Mark and turns on his heels something was up and he would find out just what it was.

They enter Hudson's SUT and head for home. "You may have a point when I saw what I saw it was like, _Déjà vu_ and for a moment the optical illusion was of Sara."

"Hey, I'm old not stupid. In some events I had to put my past behind me to go on. Sara was a large part of your life and we Callaways live in the past. You just have to stop looking for another marriage catastrophe or you'll find it and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I love that woman and I'd do anything for her."

"Mark you just threw a mini temper tantrum in the parking lot of a national airport. Don't push her away with accusations of misdeed before you know the whole truth." Hudson just hoped he was right. He knew being right was like standing on a trip wire one wrong move and boom it'd be over. If he was right they had to find out why Edge had taken such an interest in Cynthia when he had a fiancé of his own.


	3. HHH’s Secret Family

**Chapter 3 HHH's Secret family**

Across town Edge and Cynthia drive down the dark road images fly past in a blur as Cynthia spies their surroundings. They stop in a clearing. Edge gets out and beats her to opening her door. He reaches in unlocks her door and grabs her by the hair unceremoniously dragging her out of the vehicle.

"What do you want from me?" Cynthia asked showing more bravado than she felt. She dared not sound weak for fear that it would worsen her situation.

While standing in the clearing Edge wrestled a blindfold on her, cuffed her hands behind her back and picked her up in a fireman's carry. "The boss wants to talk to you and their paying me lots of money for your delivery."

Cynthia was now more nervous the sounds around them changes it almost sounds like they are inside. Cynthia had not seen any buildings before she was blindfolded.

Edge nods to his boss and slings Cynthia into a stuffed chair. He holds her in the chair "help me subdue her" Paul Levesque (HHH) gets up from his perch on the window seat with a grunt. In seconds they tie Cynthia to the chair while her hands are still cuffed in back of her.

They turn her chair so that she's now facing the generously proportioned wooden desk that nearly stuffs the small room. They take off the blindfold.

Light assaults Cynthia's vision for a short period of time when she opens her eyes her captor is revealed it's Sara. Cindy tries to push the chair way from Sara using her feet. Sara lunges at her and pets her head. "I don't understand you said your boss." Paul walks out of the shadows and so dose Stephanie.

Edge just smiles "Understand what's to understand. I told you it had nothing to do with Vincent. Boo!"

Cynthia was trying so hard not to show her fear "What do you want Sara?"

"That my dear home wrecker is a loaded question." Sara slaps Cynthia across the face with and open hand. "Cindy, can I call you Cindy? Sure I can. To answer your question I want my life back." Sara nods her head to the side. "You see sweetie you should have stayed in the back of Mark's mind. I heard about you two in your past you should have stayed in the past. We were fine without you and your damn kids."

Cynthia was getting pissed "Sara if it was not for me Mark would have died. Or did you forget that?"

"True, so I'll give you that one but that should have been the end of it. You lured Mark right back to you. Your damn kids got in his head. He was home then you and Hudson set me up to look like the Bitch. I could have had Mark back when I came back but no he was playing protector and father figure to your kids. I tried to make him see the light but no, by that time you already had him wrapped around your little finger. It's time to give me back my husband. If you value you miserable existence you'll keep quiet and follow my plan.

"Mark's not going to fall for you again you hurt him. You cheated and tried to kill his daughter." The look on Sara's face told Cynthia what was coming she closed her eyes and braced her self for the blow that was sure to come. Swack! Sara backhands Cynthia. Cynthia could taste blood. "What do you have to do with this Stephanie? I thought you were Mark's friend."

"Looks like you goofed again. Sara is not only my friend but we are related through Paul. Paul is Sara's oldest cousin. Paul brought Sara to a party that's how Mark met her. I can't have you coming in and ripping my husband's little family apart now can I?" 


	4. Welcome Home Waltz

_**Chapter 4 Welcome Home Waltz  
**_

Hudson and Mark arrive at the house. Hudson is staying over since he doesn't have a home in Texas. Before Mark can put the Key in the door he hears feet running towards the door. Upon opening the door Angelique jumps in Mark's arms hugging him. She jumps down and hugs Hudson. Hudson relishes in the happiness of his granddaughter's mood. Upon letting go of Hudson the girl notices that her mother has not come in yet. She looks past her grandfather and slowly walks outside upon reentering the house her smile fades as she questions her grandfather. "Where's the Hummer, Where's mom?"

Angel comes in through the garage her mood is more subdued. "Daddy please doesn't think I'm dumb. Mark is taken aback by his little girl's statement.

Angelique cuts in before Mark can speak "No forget that Where is mom?" Mark looks to Hudson for something to say. "I'll ask again where is my mother?"

Mark went for evasive "Angel what were you talking about you being dumb your not dumb sweetie and there's nothing or no one that that could prove to me other…"

"Ok Angels' not dumb we get that now where is mom?"

Mark could see fear in Angelique's eyes her words clear her hands at her hip her lips twitching. Hudson started speaking and told the girls everything they knew leaving out the part about Mark's fit of rage.

The girls were dumbstruck at first then Angel runs upstairs. Angelique excuses her self Mark tells her she is excused and she much slower walks up the stairs. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears but focused.

Mark walks over to his stuffed Lazy-Boy recliner and plops down with a heavy sigh. "Edge is playing wit fire. I'm no physic, BUT THAT BOYS GONNA GET BURNED"

"Have you asked yourself why Edge would want to take Cynthia anywhere? you don't have a match against him anytime soon. So it's not to throw you off your game."

Hudson's calm demeanor was not doing much for Mark's current mood. "Then, what the fuck is it? You're so damn smart why has that little fucker taken my wife?"

Hudson's cell chirps he disables walkie-talkie and speaks into the phone. "You have her where, why? Now see here I will not be threatened or blackmailed you had better tell me where she is or you're new location will included a prison cell Mr. Rated R Superstar. You have to go to work sometimes and I'll be waiting."

Mark was ready he reached for the phone. As he put it to his ear Edge hung up. "DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" together for a moment Mark and Hudson stood in the massive atrium the looks on their faces very menacing.

Up in her room Angelique packs a duffel bag of things and runs into the bathroom. She stars at her reflection in the mirror "no one and I mean none else will separate this family." She says as she dresses for battle she was tired of the games it was time for action. She called Jeff Hardy and told him to meet her in 10 minutes on the corner. Jeff was reluctant but he agreed knowing him not coming would not stop her from what ever she was planning on doing.

Ten minutes later Angelique stands on the corner of Mark's cul-de-sac ranch. She is dressed in all black with fingerless gloves. A navy hued 2007 Eliminator-125 pulls to a stop in front of her. The rider reveals himself purple and green hair uncurls from its perch inside his helmet onto his shoulders as he offers her his helmet. Angelique takes the gear and straps it on herself then straddles the bike behind the rider. The rider revs the motor three times and they speed off in to the night.


	5. Family Blackmail

Chapter 5 **Family Blackmail**

Now on a tour buss with the logo on the side Sara and Paul have a heated discussion? Paul is seated in his blue jeans and leather shirt-cap combo. "Ok so we scared her, that doesn't amount to much you know she's a scary broad anyway. She is not going to just stay away from Mark. He is like her safety blanket."

Sara gets a sinister smile on her face. "Well I have a plan. It's going to work this time because I'm dealing with family. You and Stephanie own parts the WWE right and Stephanie is the off camera script writer for Smackdown. It's going to work. You'll just have your wifey-poo write me back in as Mark's partner. I'll get close to him again and his whore in there will never look the same in his eyes after he finds out she does drugs. She won't have a choice but to leave.

"She's clean she is not going to act strung out and even if she did I think he'd know. Why don't you just be glad you're out of prison, thanks to me and my new family's money?"

Sara stands up and grabs Paul by the collar pulling the leather shirt taunt around his neck from the back. "If you don't do this for me the way I want it done I'll make sure that your new family finds out about your little affairs. Oh my I better let you go before I'm charged with murder." Sara pushes Paul away from her releasing him to hit the floor gasping for air.

Now out of breath and red in the face Paul sits on the floor rubbing his throat. As Sara leaves the bus Stephanie enters the bus seeing Paul on the floor she rushes to his side. "Honey are you ok what happened?"

Paul gets up and leaves a very confused Stephanie behind. "What do you want me to mess with her for… what the hell are you doing?"

Sara is sticking Cynthia with a needle. As she pushes the plunger deep into the shaft Cynthia tenses up. "You were right cousin she can't act. Now sweetie I want you to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a blast. Sara withdraws the needle and smiles up at Paul "put her in the luggage compartment in the bottom of the tour bus DO IT."

Paul reaches for Cynthia she shrinks away from him. He grabs her by the arm and picks her up Paul then glares at Sara. "Now oh great thinker, how do I get her in the bottom of a bus in a public parking lot?"

"Take her through the bus then open the trap door and throw her hyped up ass down there."

"That is a five foot drop"

"Since when do you care? Just think of it as one more way to get higher billing than Mark. When I have him right where I want him I'll make him quit. Them you will be the name on everybody's lips, the ring general. See Paulie with my plan we all win."

Paul sighs "Go distract Stephanie"

"Will do"

Paul half walks half carries Cynthia out of their temporary holding room. When the air hit her she tries to bolt and run. He lets her go she trips over her feet and the cement comes up to kiss her right in the face. Paul flinches at the impact of Cynthia's fall. Cynthia doesn't move her eyes open her mouth moving but no sound comes. Tears run down her face along with sweat. Paul picks her up and soon deposits her in to the belly on the bus. The loud thud she made was sickening right then Paul wants to check on her. Cynthia had never done anything to him but with Sara holding adultery over his head his hands was tied. 


	6. Foreseen Fight

Chapter 5 **Family Blackmail**

Now on a tour buss with the logo on the side Sara and Paul have a heated discussion? Paul is seated in his blue jeans and leather shirt-cap combo. "Ok so we scared her, that doesn't amount to much you know she's a scary broad anyway. She is not going to just stay away from Mark. He is like her safety blanket."

Sara gets a sinister smile on her face. "Well I have a plan. It's going to work this time because I'm dealing with family. You and Stephanie own parts the WWE right and Stephanie is the off camera script writer for Smackdown. It's going to work. You'll just have your wifey-poo write me back in as Mark's partner. I'll get close to him again and his whore in there will never look the same in his eyes after he finds out she does drugs. She won't have a choice but to leave.

"She's clean she is not going to act strung out and even if she did I think he'd know. Why don't you just be glad you're out of prison, thanks to me and my new family's money?"

Sara stands up and grabs Paul by the collar pulling the leather shirt taunt around his neck from the back. "If you don't do this for me the way I want it done I'll make sure that your new family finds out about your little affairs. Oh my I better let you go before I'm charged with murder." Sara pushes Paul away from her releasing him to hit the floor gasping for air.

Now out of breath and red in the face Paul sits on the floor rubbing his throat. As Sara leaves the bus Stephanie enters the bus seeing Paul on the floor she rushes to his side. "Honey are you ok what happened?"

Paul gets up and leaves a very confused Stephanie behind. "What do you want me to mess with her for… what the hell are you doing?"

Sara is sticking Cynthia with a needle. As she pushes the plunger deep into the shaft Cynthia tenses up. "You were right cousin she can't act. Now sweetie I want you to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a blast. Sara withdraws the needle and smiles up at Paul "put her in the luggage compartment in the bottom of the tour bus DO IT."

Paul reaches for Cynthia she shrinks away from him. He grabs her by the arm and picks her up Paul then glares at Sara. "Now oh great thinker, how do I get her in the bottom of a bus in a public parking lot?"

"Take her through the bus then open the trap door and throw her hyped up ass down there."

"That is a five foot drop"

"Since when do you care? Just think of it as one more way to get higher billing than Mark. When I have him right where I want him I'll make him quit. Them you will be the name on everybody's lips, the ring general. See Paulie with my plan we all win."

Paul sighs "Go distract Stephanie"

"Will do"

Paul half walks half carries Cynthia out of their temporary holding room. When the air hit her she tries to bolt and run. He lets her go she trips over her feet and the cement comes up to kiss her right in the face. Paul flinches at the impact of Cynthia's fall. Cynthia doesn't move her eyes open her mouth moving but no sound comes. Tears run down her face along with sweat. Paul picks her up and soon deposits her in to the belly on the bus. The loud thud she made was sickening right then Paul wants to check on her. Cynthia had never done anything to him but with Sara holding adultery over his head his hands was tied. 


	7. Searching

Chapter 7 **Searching**

As Jeff & Angelique rides around the greater Fort-Wroth area Jeff's question comes back to him. He pulls into a parking lot and turns off the bike. "OK we have been in almost a complete circle. You gonna tell me what happened, you've given me no direction no nothing." Jeff stays facing forward on the bike. "If you are running away from Mark again I can't help you."

"I'm not running away Jeff I had to get out of that house and I have to find my mother." After explaining all that she had gathered about the situation to Jeff, Angelique tries to find her mother's essence using the gift of the line of Callaway. She closes her eyes in a search for even a snippet of her mother's presence in the area, all that comes to her is a dulling pain. Angelique did not know if it was a good or bad thing. "I just prey that when the pain is no more I'll still have a mother." She whispers her voice shakes "I-I can sense your pain mother I'm coming just hold on."

"Can she hear you? I mean if she can do like you and Mark and your sister she can tell you were she is."

"I'm not sure how much power it would take to communicate mentally right now all I am getting is her physical pain. My mother is not in the line of Callaway she is by marriage, love and law but she is not of the blood line. I have to find her Jeff"

Back at the ranch Mark paces the floor he has called all the superstars on the tour asking where Edge is staying and has come up with nothing. He dials the last number on his list of co-workers that remotely could deal with Edge. "Lita, hey-hey don't hang up. Edge has my wife and I need your help."

Lita was in her hotel room lying next to Edge. Taker was her friend she respected him a great deal but Edge had been a real grizzly with her here lately. She hated to lie to Taker but she had to do what was right for her relationship with Edge. "He's what I don't know where he is but when he comes in I'll get to the bottom of this for us both. Well I-I have to go I think this is that scumbag calling me now."

Edge smiled letting his trademark vampire teeth show. "That scumbag was a good touch. "Don't ever say it again."

"You kidnapped his wife?"

"Not exactly, and not for me babe, it's for us. The money will be in my account by tonight."

In a rage, Mark throws the phone across the room. "This is unreal this is fucking unreal." Mark slumps into a nearby chair and covers his face with hands.

Hudson reining in his own anger at the situation walks over to his son. "I've put some people on look out for her. Someone wants your attention in very dangerous way."

"NO shit!" Mark looks up at his father and for once noticed that it seemed Hudson was ageing before his very eyes. "I got to find her." Mark gets to his feet and leaves the house.


	8. Storyline

**Chapter 8 Storyline **

The two days later in her office at head quarters Stephanie gets a call from Paul to put Mark with Sara in a storyline as partners. Although she liked Mark more than she would ever admit she knew that this would be revenge for Mark dumping Sara for his current wife. She had left Cynthia, Paul and Sara behind to return to her role as head writer. They had really freaked the woman out. She must have went back and told Mark because she had not seen Cynthia after their little scare fest.

With her Journalism degree she was finally getting a big chance to prove to her father and her family that she did care what she took up in college and unlike Shane she was not just waiting in the wings to live off her father in a dependent way.

She worked for her father but when all was said and done she had a career and earned her title of lead writer. She set off to work on what was sure to boost ratings and raise a few Deadman eyebrows. She smirked as she worked Sara into the storyline.

"The wheels have been set in motion" Paul said looking at his cousin.

"Wonderful"

Paul rolls his eyes "you think so huh?"

"Yes, it gonna work cuz just believe in me. Where is it?"

"His wife, is still out cold in the bottom of the fucking bus."

"Good, I want to have some fun before the show tonight. Never hurts to practice." With that said Sara saunters off towards the bus. She opens the hatch and finds that Cynthia has escaped. "PAUL!!!"

Paul enters the bus and looks down into the empty space where Sara is looking. He jumps down into the compartment looking around for Cynthia. This was bad if they did not have her then who did. She couldn't have got up and walked away.

On the street near the Hilton Hotel Paul and Sara had stopped at for a few days, Cynthia wanders aimlessly down the side of the road. Her hair is matted to her head with the blood caused by her trip into the bottom of the bus and her attack by an early morning Edge. The drugs Sara had shot her up with had her off balance. Her whole body is ripped, torn, bleeding and hurting.

"Have to get home" she keeps saying out loud to no one. She sees a truck fender and jumps into the bushes. Upon contact with ground massive pain waves causes her to black out. She lays face up sprawled out in a marsh; the tall uncut shrubbery blocks her from view of onlookers.

Moments later Mark roars down the street near the Hilton he scans the outside parking lot and moves on. Hours before sun-down, Mark finally returns to the house. Angelique and Jeff are sitting on the sofa in the den. Angel sits cross-legged on the floor rocking, wide-eyed clutching a dress. Hudson is cooking in the kitchen. Mark looks at the dress upon closer inspection he realizes it's Cynthia's evening gown he'd bought her for their engagement celebration. Fighting the erg to snatch it away from her he keeps walking into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter watching Hudson stir something in a boiling pot. "You really dumbfound me you know that?"

Hudson doesn't look up. "What that I know how to cook." Hudson tried humor he knew what Mark was talking about but there was nothing any of them could do as of now.

Mark plucks a beer out of the fridge drains the can and then answers "NO! I mean do you even give a fuck?"

Hudson sighs and continues cooking "Markus, To answer your question yes I give a fuck. Next, I sent a few of my off duties out to see if they could at least tell me a direction. Which is more then we have now, go have a seat in there with your children. Dinner will be served soon."

"I have to find her" Mark lowers his head and leaves the kitchen mumbling to himself about finding his wife.

"Dad, Jeff came up with an idea. Tell him I think it will make more sense coming from you."

"Well" Jeff looked into Mark's eyes and had to turn his head. Mark's green intense gaze really made him uncomfortable but he was here to help. Like the professional he is he went on with what he was going to say. "Well, I was just saying you guys can talk to each other and you all have different powers for lack of a better word. Why don't you all try to contact Cynthia mentally I mean Angelique can feel when she is in pain. I know she is not of your blood line but she was able to enter into your trinity."

"You might have something. I have no clue if it will work but I have no other choice. I mean, I have no leads, no ransom has been made. I'm not sure who Edge is working for, or if he is working for anyone. One thing I do have a clue about, I'm gonna kick dat boy's ass all of the Heartland, of that I'm sure."

Hudson enters wiping out the harsh silence that had built in the room after Mark's statement. He tells everyone that dinner is ready everyone heads into the dining room. As Mark passes him he thanks him Hudson shrugs and follows Mark into the dining room as they sit down for dinner. The phone rings. Mark waves everyone back down and goes for the phone.

"Yeah., What the f…. have you lost you damn mind. Hell no I won't. I'll be there, this favor I expect to be repaid in full for. Who am I facing? Oh that's rich. Was this your idea? Why the hell are you doing this to me? I'm really not in the mood to play games Stephanie. I'm telling you one wrong word and I'll snap her in half. It's a long story and if you ain't heard my current wife is missing." Mark slams the phone down, grabs his jacket and heads for the door. Jeff gets to his feet. Hudson rises and motions for Jeff to sit back down. Hudson slowly moves onto the front porch where Mark is pacing and shadow boxing.

Hudson leans on the banister. "I take it you have a match tonight."

Mark stops "Yep, Not only that I have a whole fucking storyline with. You won't guess who so I'll tell you. Sara, of all; the people they could torturer me with they pick Sara as my partner. Tonight just keeps getting better, I'm also jobbing some kid named Paul London. Sara is going to make her "return" in the end of my match. After the match she comes to the ring and beats the snot of the kid. Oh yeah did I forget to mention, this "Feud" will last for three months starting tonight. So now I have to leave. I can't say no because this is how my contract goes now. I used up all my vacation working the Hinton case with you. I'm on call / part-time remember."

"Lovely could they not start this tomorrow?" Hudson raised an eyebrow.

"No she wrote me in for tonight. Luckily, we are starting a few hours later than usual." Mark runs his hands through his hair.

Hudson could sense the tiredness in his son's face "Mark I told you that if you wanted to just do the local cases it would be fine. I don't need you burning both ends of the rope. We tried that it just doesn't work. I can give your case load to Vikki. I'll find Cynthia of that be sure. "

Mark nods and walks back into the house telling Jeff what's going down. Jeff jumps to his feet and heads out the door with Mark. Jeff's feelings for Sara was pure mistrust and dislike, since her refusal to cooperate in Mark's trinity.


	9. A Deadly Deception

Chapter 9 **Deadly Deception**

Six 'clock pm, Friday night, Mark and Paul London are in the ring rehearsing the moves they will use for the show later in the night. Mark slams Paul harder than is necessary. "Shit man" London complains.

"Work it out." Jeff watches them from the doorway shaking his head.. "He's not going to make it easy for you it's just how he is." Jeff says walking down the ramp.

London walks away from Mark and leans against the ropes Mark leaves the ring this kid had a lot to learn. "Yeah, I get that but I'm supposed to win."

"If I was you I'd step up to the plate. That's one man you don't come in half cocked and just walk all over."

"I know that and I appreciate him doing this it's bound to get my name out a lot faster than it's going."

Mark stopped at the entrance to the ground Section A seats "When not in the ring just stay out my way boy."

Mark is walking out of the building Sara pulls along side him in the parking garage. "Hey sweetie" she says as she passes by.

Mark keeps walking toward his bike. Sara parks right next to his bike. "Why the hell they let you out?"

Sara sighs "Because I have very good appeal attorneys." She shrugs. "So you ready to rumble side by side." Sara gets out of her Mustang Convertible and saunters over to Mark on his bike she rises her hand to his shoulder.

In mid air Mark grabs her wrist before making contact with his shoulder. "Don't" The one word though spoken softly was firm and threatening. His glare and clenched teeth just added to the mood that she knew he would be in until she was able to repossess his trust. With his trust one had his heart.

"You're hurting me partner" Sara says in the calmest voice she could muster while trying to pull away from Mark's vice like grip. Her face she controlled with the skill she'd learned from acting in the WWE before and on stages just off Broadway in her early twenties. He let her go pushing her hand away from his body. She rubs her wrist trying to get the blood flowing again.

Mark starts his bike kicks off the kick stand stomps down on the gas just as the motor is settling back down he puts on his sunglasses turns back to Sara and says through clenches teeth. "I wouldn't try that again." before Sara could respond Mark was gone.

Three miles away from her past location in the same marsh Cynthia awakens disoriented to the sound of a very deep voice. "Ma'am, ma'am, ju can't sleep here."

She tries to turn over as she yarns and groggily replies "Mark I'm tired I'll get to work soon I promise." Hands grab her just as her face hit water. Her grogginess is instantly replaced with sheer trepidation, when she opens her eyes and is met with a stranger. "Please don't hurt me?" Tears spring to her eyes.

"I just warning ju dat the police will pick ju up if ju stay here." The man smiles a lopsided smile and rises to his feet looking around. "I not gonna hurt ju." Police cars come down the road, the man looks up and back down at her. "It's too late I got to go. If ju don't want to be put in jail I jest ju follow me."

Before she could of think why she should go adrenaline and fear pushed her to follow her foreign newfound friend. The man takes a hold of her hand as they dash over the hill on the side of the Highway. Her legs feel like jelly." I'm gonna pass out" her head is spinning and the ground comes up to meet her as her world goes black.

"Just…A….Little further." He feels her going limp. He picks her up and keeps running with her in his arms. Her clothes are wet her blood was starting to ooze out of multiple bruises on her head, face and from somewhere in her clothes on her torso. If she was homeless it had not been long. By it being cold everyone on the street knew to stay out of the marsh lands. One could sink and drown in their sleep. She almost had drowned when he woke her up. If she had of turned over she would not be breathing anymore. Seeing his hiding place he ran with what was left of his energy into a dilapidated building. He lays her down and collapses down along side her, breathing heavily.

He wipes his hands off on his pants. The man brushes her matted hair out of her face. She follows his hand her eyes still closed. She sniffs and her way too expressive eyes pop open. She sits up trying to scoot away from him. "What do you want? I just want to go home please." She whispers as she draws her knees up to her chest with both arms wrapped around her knees.

"Where did ju live?" the man asks.

Cynthia was confused and then thought about how she must look. "I not homeless I was kidnapped and I escaped." She thought about how Edge chased her around and pinned her down taking as much of her as he wished. How HHH threw her into that hell they laughingly called her cell. She looks at her hands and starts crying. "It's gone my wedding ring is gone." She feels her ears, her diamond studs were still with her but Mark's ring wasn't. She became frantic and spoke unusually fast. "Please, if you have my ring please give it to me. You can have the earrings they're real I swear it."

"Ma'am…ma'am… I don't have jor ring" Homeless I am, a liar I am not.

"He'll never believe me I can't go back. He thinks I was cheating on him I could see it in his face. If I go back with no ring he'll hate me for sure." She explains the whole story to this perfect stranger.

"I must get ju back where ju belong."

"I'm afraid"

"of…me I saved jor life" Recognition had dawned on the man that this was his charge the woman he was sent here for.

"I 'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid that my husband will believe what he thinks he saw at that airport." She starts crying again. This time she puts her hands over her face. The man gets closer to her and rubs her back. She flinches at his touch. He quickly withdraws his hand. Suddenly the quiet is disturbed by voices. Cynthia peeks around a hole in the interior wall, on baited breath she spots Sara alone then sees a tall figure as tall as Mark with Mark's hair and shape follow her. As she is about to reveal herself. The man throws something in her direction upon impact the building explodes Cynthia is bounced off a rear wall pieces of fiery ceiling crumble around her. She crawls around in the burning shell of the building choking on the smoke. A piece of debris hits her from behind and that is where she lay unconsciously sprawled.

The homeless man walked between the falling chaos, picks up Cynthia, and carries her a safe distance away from the fire. Soon the police would be there even in a crappy neighborhood such as this they had to put out the fire. He raises his eyes upward. As if speaking to a higher power but said nothing.

Sara and her companion jumps back into her Mustang and speeds off leaving Cynthia to perish. "You got a good arm you know that Kevin."

"Oh yeah, now where's my money?" Kevin Nash says while taking off the wig, beard .green contacts and fingerless gloves. Sara takes the money she stole from Cynthia's purse. And without looking at him shoves it in his mouth.

Nash took the money out counted it and told her where to drop him off at. He had some serious drinking to do. He had just made eye contact with his friend's wife and killed her for money pretending to be her husband..

Sara stops the car at his location. Sara hits the locks. "Of course I chipped in to make it an even million but most of that money came form her I guess she had just cashed her check. In more ways than one she helped pay for her own execution." Sara grabs Kevin's chin making him look at her. "Make sure you keep quiet, or else, she won't be the only person paying for their own death." She smiles at him and releases her grip. "Get out I have a debut in less than 20 minutes." Nash gets out of the car and into the men's restroom before he is truly sick.

Minutes after Mark's loss to Paul London and Sara's début, Mark left. Mark rides towards home he circles the Hilton where the others are staying. He suddenly starts feeling like he's going to pass out his head pounds and he nearly creams himself by going to far over the line. He pulls over and is violently sick in the marsh where Cynthia was, just hours before. He knew it wasn't a head injury if it had not been for him stopping the force of London's flip with his hands London would have landed six inches away from him. When London went for the last pin he landed on Mark's shoulder instead of across him. London was not ready. Mark was not impressed. Wiping his face and trying to clear his foggy brain. He spots something shining in the muck of the deep marsh. Partial recognition dawns as he stoops down and picks up Cynthia's wedding ring. Mark closes his eyes trying to reach out to his wife. Angelique was able to feel her physical pain but he could not feel anything but his own growing despondency. Suddenly not feeling like going home and sleeping in his four poster super-king size empty bed, when his head cleared he took off in the direction he had come.

Mark parked his bike in front of a bar. Would it solve his problem no, but he needed an escape and drugs were just something he didn't do. He walked in and found a table in the back against the wall. He didn't feel famous and he didn't want to be surprised by some fan. Tonight was about Jack Daniels. He called Hudson and told him what he had found and where he was. He then turned off the cell phone.

Kevin came over to Mark's table and set down a bottle of JD. He slides it to Mark. Mark took the bottle to the head and emptied it. After getting visual confirmation from Mark Kevin set down. They both remain quiet. A waitress comes over and offers Mark a menu he waves it off and orders a few bottles of JD.

"What, you had a bad day working for Vince?" Nash says trying his level best to find out why Mark was in a dive like this. The word on his wife couldn't have gotten out that fast.

Mark explains what he knows and then produces the wedding ring. They drink and Kevin changes the subject frequently.

Two hours five bottles of JD later Mark was getting pissed all over again. "I mean I don't know what to make of this did she take it off or was she mugged? I can't get that image of her out my head kissing that bastered. It don't make…" Mark stands up Kevin follows his line of sight to Edge.

Kevin stands up trying to get Mark calm down. This time it was Kevin that deserved a punch not Edge. Hudson came into the bar and walked on the opposite side he had already loaded Mark's bike in his SUT. Mark wasn't going to be driving or free flying off no damn cliff tonight.

Mark pushes past Nash walks up to Edge, taps him on the shoulder. "You wanna fuck around with my wife?" Edge turns around to look down at an angry fan and is suddenly knocked clean off his feet with an uppercut from Mark. Mark started stomping on Edge. Kevin pushes Mark and receives and honest to goodness choke-slam. Guys start ganging up on Mark he grabs a bottle off a near by table busts the end of it and starts swinging. Hudson enters the fray when three of the guys start throwing full beer bottles at Mark's head. Sirens could be heard in the distance Hudson grabs Mark and Kevin and forcefully makes them leave the bar putting Mark in the passenger seat and Nash in the back.

Across town in a cheap hotel Cynthia shakes while lying on the bed. The smoke from the fire made her hoarse. The homeless man was no doctor but he thought the smoke and toxins may have damaged her vocal cords. She couldn't speak above a whisper. That much even looked painful.

"We have too hurried and get ju to jor home."

Cynthia writes on a paper napkin "**My husband was the one that threw the bomb. We made eye contact he saw me and he tried to kill me."** Cynthia starts violently shaking the homeless man leaves the room and comes back with a needle. Ju are having withdrawals stick this in jor veins it is the drug ju had in ju before. I can not detox ju here." Cynthia did as she was told. The shaking soon stopped and she fell into a drug fitful sleep. The homeless man took the needle casing away from her sleeping hand and it disappeared.

Hours later Cynthia awakens to hear her hero speaking with even less of an accent. He was talking to himself. "Hey homes thanks for the speech down grade but no thanks. Everyone said you had I sense of humor."

Cynthia was getting frightened she had heard about shell shocked homeless people but now she was in the presents of one.

The homeless man turns around and catches her looking at him. "I'm still not going to hurt you so you can relax. I can't tell you who I am yet you are not ready. The reason I am here, is you. That much I will tell you. Get some sleep little mama ok." The homeless man lies back on the pillow on his bed watching his charge sleep.

The next day at the Hilton Hotel in Dallas Sara dances around her room. Paul knocks and comes in without waiting for an answer. He grabs Sara and slings her against the door frame. "Tell me it's a lie. TELL ME DAMNIT" Sara gets to her feet. "Tell me you did not have contact with Kevin Nash."

"I thought who I saw was my business."

"Really well you have stepped in it this time and that threat I all ready took care of it we're done."

"You and Stephanie."

"NO, I'm done with you."

"You boys still fighting"

"There is only one thing that man wants now that he is out of the business. That's money to do whatever the buyer wants. You think I'm stupid or something? You +Cynthia + Cynthia missing + Kevin Nash chaos. I'm going to ask you one time and one time only how long have you known where Cynthia was and where is she now?"

Sara smiled up at an angry Paul. "You told your wife and risked your marriage to do what, come yell at me? Paul, I thought you wanted to be the ring general, we had a deal. To answer your question she's dead. I had Nash dress up like Mark and throw an explosive into the building I heard she was hiding in. I saw her face and the look of relief being replaced by total trepidation as she flew back against the back wall. Even if she managed to survive, which I seriously doubt with the cocktail running her into withdrawal she won't come anywhere near this place she would have thought that Mark tried to kill her."

Paul felt sick Sara was always the fun trouble cousin but he never thought she would ever kill or have someone killed. STOP SMILING IT"S NOT FUNNY IT"S SICK DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? You killed a woman in cold blood."

"You helped me capture her, this gets out and we all go down together. That, I promise you, if you tell Mark I'll kill you. Goodbye cousin." Sara leaves the room. Paul had finally did it his family secrets would conceal a major crime.

Telling Stephanie was no cake walk but holding this in was gonna eat him alive. Too many people would feel the sting if he spoke.

Edge was coming out of his room when Paul saw him. "Hey Hunter"

"What happen to the side of your face, Lita bitchsmacked you again?"

"No, I walked into to a bar and was attacked by Taker."

"Is that it? I mean if he just gave you a black eye your lucky."

"I think he cracked one of my ribs. "

"Well all I can say is learn to stay from him."

"Oh no I want him in a match."

"No…you don't" Paul said as he walked away.

One o'clock in the afternoon at Callaway Ranch Kevin Nash snores on the sofa in the den. He opens one eye and is met with a familiar green gaze. It was Mark's oldest girl she looked just like him. "Problem little one."

"Who are you?"

"I'm…a friend of your father's. The name's Nash, goodnight." with that Kevin tried to turn over and landed on the floor. Getting up he saw that the girl kept staring at him. "It's not polite to stare at people. "

"I think you should leave." Angelique was very untrusting of this man he was hiding something.

"Just for that I think I'll stay. Nash sits down on the sofa.

"Suit yourself "Angelique left the room.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Mark rolls onto Cynthia's side of the bed and jumps up, reality slapping him back to the present. The WWE was heading to Huston next week. He had to find out what happened to Cynthia. After a shower and a shave he heads downstairs. Nash was sitting alone in the den on the sofa; he seemed to be in deep thought. Mark walked up behind his friend and slaps him on the back. "Hey what's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"That, I can believe." Mark had known Nash for almost 20 years he wondered why Nash was in Texas. Nash hated not having his seasons. The phone rings Mark dashes for it. "Hello? Hello? Look damnit, I'm not in the mood to play games either say something or go fuck yourself. " ALL he heard was a whisper but he could not make out what the person said. The only clear words he heard were hurt the girls. Thinking it was a threat on his girl's lives he went off. "When I find you, I'm gonna rip out you fucking throat." He slams the phone down.

Cynthia holds the phone she had tried to speak to the girls but Mark had answered the phone. She tried to ask for the girls and he threatened her life. He was coming for her he was going to finish her off. She looked around for the homeless guy. Seconds later the doorknob to the cheap motel room turned. Cynthia crawled under the bed and shook. the drugs were wearing off.

The door opened and she tried to stay still all she could see were shoes. That was a relief Mark whore boots most of the time. The shoes came closer and the knee bent the homeless guy was now looking at her hiding under the bed. She tried to voice what happened each word hurting her already sore throat.

"You tried to speak to your children and your husband threatened your life." She nods her head. I think you scared him."

She looked doubtful. "You have to make a very critical decision. Will you stay or will you run?"

At the WWE headquarters Vince walks into Stephanie's office. "When were you going to tell me that you were going to push one of my biggest money makers out of this business?"

"Daddy I know what I'm doing no ones going anywhere."

"You damn right about that you are going to keep Sara away from Mark. What were you thinking? NO you weren't thinking. Who told you to do this?" Vince stood rigid against the inside of her door,\his massive arms crossed.

"Paul thought it would…"

"Paul dose not think either change it or send Sara to camp. I don't care how you fix it but fix it. His wife is missing. I told him that I would assist him in getting to the bottom of things. "

"Ok daddy, I will help you guys and I will change the storyline."

"Is this some kind of convoluted storyline where you bring his wife into the business? Because Mark told me that Edge was involved. If it is follow procedure and tell him before that father of his has armies swarming my arenas."

"Okay daddy calm yourself it's going to be fine." Stephanie smiles up at her father. As he leaves her office she picks up the telephone and calls Paul and got his message machine. "Paul call me soon as you can I mean it or there going to be hell to pay."

Nash sat by Mark's pool waiting for Mark he was going to leave today. Mark walked onto his raised patio. "Hey man I just wanted to say high and by before I left. I got to get home." Nash stood and shook Mark's hand and left.


	10. Tapping into Trinity Power

Chapter10 **_Tapping into Trinity Power_**

Thirty minutes later Nash pulled up to a cheap motel he needed his sleep he just had to get away from Mark and his spooky children. As he gets his room key a tall man eyes him they lock gazes and then Nash breaks the contact and move on to his room, thinking what a weird guy that was. At almost seven feet tall one did not usually get stared down. But the guys gaze was unwavering. He did not seem in awe of Nash he seemed to be probing him. "ick where did that thought come form?" Nash said aloud to no one as he lay down across the too small, artificially scented, foul smelling mattress.

Next door to Nash, Cynthia showers washing some of the grit and blood out of her hair and off her skin. She emerged out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Her self proclaimed guardian had left for food. If Mark was coming after her she did not want this man who ever he was to get hurt because of her. She stood three feet away from the window looking out not really focusing on anything. Her guardian had even found her some clothes. They fit perfectly and did not smell as bad as she would have thought a homeless man's wardrobe would. He seemed to change in front of her eyes. At first he was Spanish last night he lost his accent. This morning his raven rough and tumbled hair was combed and reddish his features even seemed some how familiar and different at the same time. "Or perhaps I'm losing my mind" she thought to herself.

He knocked before entering and she went back into the bathroom to get dressed. He'd told her what to listen for. He would knock to the rhythm of the last seven words sang in the song Danny Boy it was 12 beats one for each syllable.

"Are you alright in there?" the homeless man asks as he taps on the bathroom door.

A whispered "Yes" was what he received. The homeless man walked over to the bed he had cleaned up also. He was tired of this area it held danger to his charge. It had something to do with the fellow next door. He was somehow involved.

The young woman stepped out of the bathroom. The homeless man was stunned by her beauty despite her bruises. She wore the clothing he had gone out and secretly bought for her. To keep his cover from shattering any more than it already had he cut the tags out of the clothing? He told her it was second hand clothing.

She smiled at him. "If this," Cynthia points to her pants and casual top "is what you get when you go shopping I need to go shopping with you more often. Thank you so much." She whispered.

The homeless guy knew her voice would heal but never return to its high pitch again. But her whispers where driving him wild. Remembering his mission he forced himself to speak. "Have you made your decision?"

She nodded and walked to her bed, finding her tablet, her voice was getting tired. She wrote _I can't runaway from this my children are still there. _Cynthia hands it to the homeless guy

"Well then it is time for you to contact your children a different way." He said giving her back the tablet.

_BUT HOW _

"You… will contact them mentally… they must be frantic with worry over your disappearance."

_"I can not do that I am not psychic" _

_"_Do you trust me?_" _the woman nodded her head yes.

"Close your eyes" she looks hesitant. Then closes her eyes but seems to have a problem keeping them closed. When her eyes are closed fully she is jumpy. Her face contorts as if she is waiting to be struck. "Do you fear me?"

"No, it's just the last time. I closed my eyes willingly with the exception of sleep I was abducted from a major national airport." She whispers. As she continues to shake.

"Tell me of your fear. Do you fear that I am going to take you somewhere that you do not want to be? "Though she shook her head no her body was still tense and shaking. "You appear cold. Open your eyes. You must find your core; you must find the essence of your daughters." The homeless guy softly took hold of her hand. "Look me in the eye. You possess a power that is unexplained. You have used it before. I need you to tap into that living power inside you and speak to your children."

"How do you know?"

"Question not, what you do not understand, at this time you must speak to your children. Follow my instruction and you will reach them. Close your eyes. Concentrate on your youngest girl she is very perceptive."

Cynthia complied, as she closed her eyes and concentrated on Angel. Suddenly she felt as if her whole body was shrinking and being sucked into space. Soon her mental self landed on a solid surface, she was now surrounded by a corridor marked with lots of doors. "Which do I choose?"

A hooded figure appeared "choose the one that represents your target."

Cynthia looked at the figure but could not see his face. He sounded like Hudson but was much taller than Mark. He was at least seven foot four. Suddenly a fiery sensation shot up her body causing her to shiver. Somehow she knew it was the drug wearing off. Her mental self would just keep moving if she was going to do this. She forced her hand to reach out to a door adorned with flowers and smiles faces, as she opened it a dark blue light tried to suck her in. The figure quickly grabbed her and closed the door. She noticed the figure was still holding her. She reached for the hood and the figure slung her to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Cynthia asked getting up and slowly walking towards another door. Cynthia noticed she was not afraid of the figure. So she went on with the task at hand. She studied the door. The door she stood before now was adorned with a gold and black Gallic Cross. She knew whose path it would lead to, but was uneasy about having such contact with him, especially if he wanted her dead. His family line was very powerful with this mental linkage stuff. She was not going to risk him blowing up her brain or some strange supernatural crap not now and if she could help it not ever. She moved over to a door that seemed to have been tie-dyed. "if this doesn't say, Angel nothing does."

"Your child is confused?" the figure asked walking closer.

"No" Cynthia says, not wanting to tell too much of her business to this hooded man. As Cynthia reaches for the doorknob another fiery sensation runs up her body. This time the tingling stayed. With shaky hands she reaches the doorknob and turns it. As she opens the door their living room comes into view. For and instant she watches her family. Mark is packed and leaving. She waits for him to leave and then slowly approaches her youngest child.

"Mama are you okay? You look sick."

Cynthia could hardly speak, though she was facing her daughter's mental image. She saw Angel phase out just to talk to her. She hoped Hudson could pull her out of it. Power or no power she would always worry about that blank stare her child took on when using said power. "I…..I am fine honey. How are you?"

Before Angel could answer Hudson appeared in the mental world blocking Angel sending her back to reality. Cynthia moved to Hudson's mental image and hugged him as she had when he'd returned to save Mark's life but could not do so alone."

"Where have you been? Where are you now?"

"I'm staying at Nite Stay Motel please don't tell Mark he…" Another shudder ran though her, she could fill her strength draining even quicker than before she leaned heavily on Hudson trying to regain her strength. Suddenly the hooded man snatched her from Hudson's arms. Cynthia awakes shuddering someone puts something in her mouth that instantly takes away the effect of the drug, she opens her eyes searching for Hudson but is met the image of her motel room ceiling. She was weak and felt sick to her stomach, spitting out the herb she spoke.

"Hello" her voice had come back some more but not much. Had the homeless guy left her here if so who had just touched her face? Was it all a dream? NO it was real she was talking to Hudson. Would he tell Mark where she was? How did she get back?"

The homeless man came in to her line of sight. "Your questions will be answered."

"I would not usually ask for this, but may I hug you?"

The homeless man looked hesitant "if that is what you wish."

Cynthia needed human contact after that ordeal. Who better to hug than the man that saves your life from your husband? She broke the hug and looked him in the eye. "What is your name, just so I can stop calling you that… guy in my head?"

"A name is very important to you. Very well my name is Del with one L" the man smiled.

"Like the computer." Del looked confused.

"No" Del was going to have to keep his mouth shut. It was never above him to lie but this was different. She was family.

_** AN: Thanks for the review you know of who you are.**_


	11. Hudson's Rage

**Chapter 11 Hudson's Rage**

Hudson had saw Cynthia she looked sick and nervous. He had to find her. Mark had scared her she had not come home she was staying at some motel. He had to get to the bottom of this. Another question was running along his thoughts who was the man that snatched her was he her attacker or was she cheating on Mark?

He picked up the cell phone from the table next him. "Hey, Mark can you keep this line open I think I got a lead on where Cindy is. She came to Angel in a vision I saw Angel straining to continuing the link so I stopped her. Before I had a chance to ask Cindy any substantial questions she vanished. I'm going to check on a lead that I thought was a bunch of hot air by one of my off duty rookies. I'll keep you posted. No, you go ahead and do the show in Huston if this is some wild goose chase I'd rather it be me than you to get turned into an ass. Besides, if you don't show, if her captures are involved they might think you are getting to close and move her or worst. Okay Will do. Goodbye son." Hudson knew he had just lied to his son both straight and by omission. He had to find out what was going on first.

Paul paced his dressing room he had to tell someone about Mark's wife. To top the mounting guilt he was feeling he also had to continue with this B.S. storyline. Until Stephanie could be reached she had turned off her cell phone and was not taking calls even from him.

Sara stormed into his dressing room. "You mind telling me why I am being transferred to Raw? You did this didn't you, DIDN"T YOU?" Sara pulls a gun and points it at Paul. "FIX IT!"

"Whoa, wait Sara, Stephanie won't take my calls I had nothing to do with this."

"You think I'm stupid or something. My husband is on his way to Huston and I'm on my way to Jersey not going to happen. You got three hours to fix this or I'm going mercenary mode on a lot of people starting with you Mr. Cerebral Assassin. Think I'm lying" she fired the gun at him.

Paul looked down and nearly went into shock she had shot him in the arm with a dart. "What's in this thing?"

"Right now just an old friend of yours. You feel it coursing through your veins waking up the dormant traces of itself from your past usage? That's right it is Heroin and LSD. Your next dosage will be fatal if you don't fix this." Sara said through clenched teeth. She stormed out leaving Paul looking at the door frame. He had not done Heroin since the tree accident when he was fifteen Sara and he had been doing LSD. He'd flew or at least that what he thought but he had not flown far he'd tripped or something because when he woke up he was in a full body cast in a hospital in the suicide watch unit. He stared at his hand. He started trying to snap himself out of it by snapping his fingers. Paul knew he was in trouble when he noticed he could see the sound.

Hudson now walked along the beach front towards the second cheapest motel in town. The sand was blowing in his face. The sun was setting behind him as he reached the door to the main office he felt more than saw Cynthia creeping out of a door. She was getting away. He followed her she looked up at what must have been her room the light went on. Hudson took that as his cue to come to her rescue. He ran around towards her she looked at him and ran. Because she was weak from the drug Hudson caught up with her just in time for her to in a last ditch effort to swing at him and fall backwards. She tried to crawl away. Hudson was not sure what was wrong with her but he knew she was troubled. He reached for her hand telling her everything would be ok. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him it was too late he was struck from behind before he could turn a round the ground rushed up and kissed him and darkness quickly followed.

In a moment of clarity Cynthia brushed Hudson's hair out of his face "Oh Hudson" she looked up at Del "Why did you do that?"

Del stood holding the bat he had took upside Hudson's head. "I thought he was a threat he intended to take you away."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I know what you did is very illegal when he comes to Texas he lives with us. I think he was intending to take me back to the house. I'm not ready to face Mark. Please help me get him back into the room I have to help him I don't feel he would come all this way to hurt me. What would be in it for him?"

Del felt Hudson's thoughts as he picked Hudson's form up and carried him back to the room. Hudson was here to rescue her. He'd thought she was in peril and that is why he'd come he was not a threat to her.

Sara boarded the WWE bus to Huston Mark had not got on yet. She was going to get her husband back.

As Mark pulled up on his bike and had it packed for the move into one of the trucks he felt a painful sensation run down the back of his head. He reached up and growled at the pain.

"Hey you ok big man?" Jeff asked as he and Angelique held hands.

"Yeah dad you look pale you want to sit down or something?"

Mark shook his head to clear it that made him dizzy "Nah I gotta go. I know why you're here Jeff. What are you doing here Angelique?" I was invited by Vince via this letter."

Mark read the letter and turned red in the face the pale was gone. His anger was running off him in waves. "Go back to the house, "I'll talk to Vince this half baked storyline has to stop and it's gonna stop tonight." Mark was seething mad.

"Dad I signed up for one match against the chick that tried to attack me at the gas station I can take her."

"I'll be there you'll be there if Melina tries something she'll get the Swanton of her life."

Mark was not happy about it. But his daughter was an adult he would still talk to Vince. They board the bus. Sara was there in his usual seat there were no assigned seats but everyone knew he liked to sit on the sofa in the back of the luxury style bus (more leg room). Jeff and Angelique took regular seats up front.

Sara smiled up at her husband "Hey sugar saved you a seat."

Since Mark was not going to squeeze his tall frame into a regular seat he sat down next her. She put her hand on his knee. He looked at the hand and said "move it"

"Oh how touchy" They road in silence.

The rest of the people on the bus spoke to him he just waved or nodded. No one spoke to Sara. Paul slept the whole time. He usually had some stupid game going. Edge sat in a seat all to himself he kept staring at Sara and mouthing stuff to her. He and Lita had, had a fight that morning.

Back at the hotel Nash sees Mark's dead wife helping someone in to her hotel room with the guy that he could not intimidate. He did not know if he was glad or terrified that she was alive.

"Just a little further" Del said as Cynthia started to shake with more withdrawals she had decided that she would not take anymore of the drug she was suffering now. She looked like she was about to pass out. They laid Hudson across the bed lengthwise. Del went to the kitchen to get her some tea to help drive the poison out of her system.

Hudson was coming around Cynthia jumped at his first statement.

"You wanna tell me what the big idea is?" He growled. Hudson tried to sit up but felt a force holding him in place. He knew it was not Cynthia only because mentally she was not as strong as he was. Was being the operative word he felt drained and had to concentrate to keep his mind guarded. Usually he could block others from his menial link without a problem. He could not risk letting his guard down.

Cynthia was shaking both from the drug reaction and from fear of what Hudson might do to her." Hudson, let me start by saying I'm so sorry."

She was sorry, sorry Hudson felt betrayed he'd defended her, said she was taken not that she was cheating. He wanted to believe he'd come to help her and reunite his family. Just then a rather tall man with piercing none expressive eyes walked slowly out of the kitchen and handed Cynthia a cup of tea. She accepted it. The domestically of this scene that had just unfolded before Hudson's eyes set his tongue in motion. "Look, if you wanted to be alone with your lover boy why drag me into it?" Hudson noticed he was weakening trying to keep his link closed and trying to push against the unseen force was wearing him out and fast. He stopped pushing against the unseen force.

"That, is what you think, no Hudson I love Mark I couldn't hurt him like that. This is Del he…. Hudson … Hudson"

Hudson could not take the mental strain the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him once more.

" Hudson, please wake up. Hudson, please open you eyes. How hard did you hit him?" Cynthia brushed Hudson's hair out of his face. At her touch to his skin he grabbed her hand his eyes popped open. In seconds he was out of the bed and across the room dragging her behind him.

"You at least owe it to Mark to tell him it's over not just disappear from a public place where he saw you last. You know you got some nerve?" Del stepped quickly in the doorway blocking Hudson's path. Hudson became a bit lethargic in his movements. He takes a swing at Del his momentum carries him into the wall where he crashes and slides down to the floor. "That shit you doing to me ain't doing nothing but pissing me off." Hudson says while trying to block the mental assault of the man standing over him now.

Cynthia looking from one man to the other is confused. "What are you doing to him? Whatever it please stop it."

"He must be contained. If not he will hurt you."

Hudson has now gained control over the mental prison he was trapped in. He slowly raises to his feet Del punches him in the face. Hudson sways and rubs his jaw. "you can't overpower me but since you like to play rough." Hudson places both hands together and pushes straight out away from his body towards Del. Del is hit by a wave of blue light that cocoons his entire body and knocks him ten feet in the air. When he lands he passes out.

Hudson turns toward Cynthia who is now trying her best to hide under a table. "Your boy toy over there is some piece of work. I had better leave before he comes to. My next punch will be fatal if he comes at me again."

Cynthia has had enough she grabs Hudson by his sleeve as he turns to leave. This stops his motion as he looks at her hand then her face. "Stop it stop it stop it." Cynthia says trying to hold back her tears. " Hudson, he is not my man or lover. He saved my life. I don't know why he keeps attacking you but he has really been helpful to me. I'm not cheating on Mark. Is that why he tried to kill me?"

This question knocked Hudson for a loop. He started yelling at her. "Mark has been looking for you every since you went off with Edge. How dare you accuse him if being behind all this? I'm leavening whatever game you and your friend here is playing leave me and those kids and Mark out of it."

Cynthia would not let go of his sleeve. "I don't know what else to tell you. I can only tell you what I know. I called the house and Mark yelled at me and threatened me. Before that he tried to burn me alive in a building not far from here."

Hudson rips his shirt while puling away from Cynthia. "I don't know what you think your pulling but little girl you've gone to far. Mark loves you to no end. I can't believe I defended you. I have made a plumb fool out of me and Mark and those girls. My advice is stay away; because I'm gonna tell him. to stop worrying and laying awake at night. It's gonna hurt him deep but I'm not going to sit back and let you slowly eat him alive. That bitch of an ex-wife of his."

" Hudson please you got to believe me."

Hudson sighs "If you try to ruin Mark's reputation with these false accusations I will personally give his layers all they need to bury your ass. Good bye Mrs. Strut." Hudson leaves out the door and slams it behind him.

The flood gates opened as Cynthia openly wept as she slid down the door. Her married life was over; she'd never get to see her kids again. She was alone. It was all her fault. Hudson didn't believe her. She could not fathom why Del kept attacking Hudson. Cynthia looked down at her hand which had started shaking and could not stop. She packed up her things (a few clothes Del had bought for her) and left she had to at least try to get her family back.

Hudson made it to his vehicle before he let loose a string of curse words. He had thought he had figured out what happened. Come to find out it was what Mark had feared. She's almost got to him with her tears but saying that Mark tried to kill her. He couldn't believe that for a moment and he'd meant what he told her if she tried to use that line of garbage on the press who would eat it up like a fat kid in a candy store he would make sure her life was posted all over the world as a worthless liar. His rage was running ramp it the water at the edge of the beach rose in massive waves as if bowing to him as he walks beachside toward his vehicle. Clouds started gathering. Hudson looked up and forced his rage into a more controllable amount, the clouds spread but the rain still fell. An evil smirk fell upon Hudson's face. "Though I'd like to cleanse this beach of liars there are innocents here."


	12. The Untelevised Fight Of your Life

Chapter12 ** The (_Un-televised)_ Fight Of your Life**

At the arena the superstars abandon, the bus and go to their prospective locker rooms. Angelique follows her father. Jeff is snatched up by one of the camera men to do a back stage segment.

Lita walks up to Mark "She has to come to the woman's locker rooms."

Mark starts to say something but is cut off by Angelique "I'm right here don't talk about me like I'm not."

Lita smiles "Whatever kid, just try to follow some of the rules."

Angelique walks behind Lita as they head towards the women's locker room area.

Mark pulls his cell and dials Vince's' private number. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Mark it's been taking care of why are you so upset? I told Stephanie to take Sara off the show. I did what you asked."

"Wrong Sara is still here. You put my, an untrained person in a match. If you don't fix this Vince I will."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't sign no one new in a match especially an untrained one. Mark you know that's not how I work. You of all people should know me. Who is the untrained person that is going to be in a lot of legal hot water?"

"My daughter got a letter with your signature on it inviting her to fight Mel."

"I'm coming tell your daughter to call this number I am going to personally tell her to leave my arena that a mistake has been made"

Mark knew something was wrong with that Vince only put people on SD that he had watched for a time. If he was really giving Angelique a chance it would have been on Raw where he could watch the performance in person. Mark stormed into the ladies locker room and Sara met him at the door. "Oh no you don't, get out of here."

Mark pushes his way into the room. "Angelique!!!"

"She's not in here Mark. Would mind leaving so we can change ya, perv." said Jacquelyn as she throws a wet towel at him. Mark dodges the towel and turns to leave.

Sara is smiling and sitting in a chair near the door. Mark walks towards her and grabs her hand dragging her out of the room he then quickly pins her against the wall outside the door. "This, your idea of a joke? Cause I don't find a damn thing funny. You are not even supposed to be here. Where's my girl?"

"I love you too lover." Sara holds a pistil to his midsection. "I love you Mark but I will shoot you if you don't release me" she said calmly so calmly it rattled Mark. He let her go. She put her weapon away. "Now, let us talk, you know I'm the only woman you have ever loved and I always will be."

"I remarried, I would have invited you but you were doing, hmmm this." Mark quickly takes her weapon out of her pocket, pushes down the release and darts fall to the floor. Sara reaches for the darts Mark steps on the glass tube-needles and crunches them under his hard-soled steel-toed boot.

Sara was now genuinely afraid of Mark. "N…Now wait just one dang minute. I know where she is. She's in the practice ring this fight was never to be televised." Sara slips out of Mark's stunned grasp.

Mark quickly comes back to reality and races to the practice room. The door is locked but he can hear voices inside. Jeff comes past, Mark tells him what has happened Jeff takes a running start from down the hall and kicks the door it dose not budge. Both men beat the door it then unlocked, Mark is the first one in and the first out as someone slams him on the back of the head. Darkness quickly takes over Mark. Jeff is second he tries to stop his momentum but fails flailing into the room he trips over Mark and is quickly held in place by Nitro, Show and Conway. He is then made to look at his girl get beaten up by Melina. Angelique tries to swing but misses, she gets a kick to Melina's midsection. Melina bends over but moves out of the way before Angelique can attack.

Jeff struggles against his captures. Sara comes into the room and closes the door. She bends over Mark's prone form and starts stripping him. She gets to his belt buckle before she is thrown across the room. Jeff has gotten free and attacked Sara from behind flipping her over his shoulder and letting her fly. Jeff puts his back to the wall and fights with Show, and Conway. Show choke slams him up against the wall. Jeff is breathing hard but dose not quit fighting back. Every time Jeff tries to advance he is pushed back. Suddenly Show goes pale and falls down sideways. Jeff punches Conway so hard he knocks him clean out. He looks around for what happened to Show. His answer is Mark raising from the ground slowly his eyes are rolled up in the back of his head the place starts to shake and everyone except Mark, Jeff, Melina, and Angelique flee the room. Sara is unconscious on the floor under the ring.

Melina has Angelique in a chokehold she is sitting on Angelique's rear while pulling her backward by the neck. Jeff moves to help Angelique Suddenly Melina let's go of Angelique and is flung for the room via Marks power. Mark focused on his daughter this image of her laying face down on this backroom mat sent him in to action. Mark runs to the ring and cradles his daughter rocking her. He takes her hand and a bright green light fills the room Jeff has to squint his eyes because of its brightness. Mark transfers some of his energy to his daughter. Angelique takes a quick indrawn breath and coughs. She then opens her eyes.

Angelique looks around she touches her throat where hand prints could be seen. Tears welled up in Angelique's eyes "she was trying to kill me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"You had no way of knowing this was going to be an unsupervised fight. Vince did not sign you. It is not your fault." Mark looked down at his daughter leaning on him her color was returning. He raised his head and sent a mental message to Hudson telling him what just went down. A moan came from under the ring. Sara gets to her feet she walks out of the room, after seeing the expression on Mark's face. If Jeff had not have seen the look before he would have left also.


	13. The Runnaway Bride

_**Chapter 13 The Runaway Bride  
**_

Across town Cynthia after hours of walking along dusty roads enters a diner and calls and catches a cab to the arena in Huston. Del could not give her a reason for his actions. He'd revealed himself to Hudson but his cover had not been blown, Hudson did not recognize him. He was falling in love with the wife of one of the most powerful men of his line. Cynthia had left him and commanded him not to follow her. He did not wish her to be mad at him so he stayed out of her line of sight. He could not come this far and fail.

Cynthia walks to the back stage door. A guard that was at their wedding let her in on sight. He offered to take her to Taker's locker room. Cynthia now doubted she could face Mark. She knew she had to she wanted to. If the reason he tried to kill her was because he thought she was cheating she had to set him straight. She then agrees to let the guard lead the way.

Paul walks to the backstage area from his match in the ring. He takes one look at Cynthia and runs to her hugging her. "I'm so glad your not dead how did you escape?"

His statement shocks her into silence before fear sets in and she tries to pull away. "Please don't hurt me." she says still pulling from him. She could not bring herself to scream she might get Mark instead of someone that would help. She now doubted why she had come. She came to retrieve her children.

Paul looks down at her non expensive clothing, smeared from her walking along the dusty roads trying to find a cab willing to bring her here, her light-colored hair, loosing its shine, from days of not using her own shampoo. He focuses on her face something was different. He had seen her afraid before but the look in her eyes right now spoke of pure trepidation and one other element. She struggled to get a loose from his grasp when she was captured she had at least screamed. Now she stood before him trapped in his grip but not saying anything to draw attention to herself. Her voice was different, its high pitch was gone, and replaced with a more alto sound.

Cynthia was about to give up when Paul suddenly lurched forward and almost fell on her. He falls to the ground shaking staring wide-eyed. Cynthia looks ahead of her where Paul had been standing and sees Sara with a needle in hand, smiling. "You just couldn't stay dead huh oh well there is all always time for us to get you. Mark is my husband again." Sara tries to stab Cynthia with the needle.

Cynthia doges Sara's wild swing and runs stumbling down the hall hoping all the time that Mark will not be at the end of the hall. She had at least ten feet to the exit. She pushed herself as hard she could. Her chest is hurting this is the most physical exertion she's had in the last five days. Tears well in her eyes as she thought of what Sara had just said. Mark had wanted her dead so he could go back with his ex. Just as she exits the building she runs face to chest into Mark. He hugs her.

Cynthia breaks his hug and runs from him. Mark is dumbfounded as he watches her run away. Angelique who witnesses this runs after her mother Mark follows.

In the doorway Sara frowns she stalks back to Paul. She opens her cell and tells Show to take Paul into his dressing room. Minutes later Show enters the hall and picks Paul up, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of money.

As Mark is about to lunge for Cynthia a Bright yellow SUT pulls to stop and Mark stops and watches Cynthia jump into the passenger seat not even looking back. Mark stalks toward the parking lot. Angelique is close behind. As they reach the truck that houses Mark's bike he walks up the ramp puts his key into the ignition and speeds down the ramp vanishing in the direction Cynthia had gone. Jeff runs up to Angelique as she stands watching her father dart in and out of traffic following her mother. Tears slide down Angelique's face. "I don't get it Jeff she just ran from us."

Inside the Hummer SUT Del drives wildly trying to get away from a closely perusing Mark. He glances at his charge. A black hummer pulls in his path he tries to swerve but is to late he smashes into the smaller vehicle flipping it into the air. Air bags deploy in both vehicles. Del grabs a hold of Cynthia. He pushes her air bag out of the way so Cynthia can breath as he looks into her eyes he seals his fate, he kisses her. He then whispers "vanish" and they both vanish and appear inside his hotel room they lay side by side in the bed. Cynthia is afraid and shaking he holds her until she stops shaking. "I need you in my life my Angel"

Back on the street Mark spins his bike and runs full speed toward the SUT as he approaches and finds it empty the legal part of him goes on alert. Who ever was driving was now responsible for a hit and run. He slowly approaches the Hummer it's laying on its side. Fuel is dripping into the cab. Mark senses more than sees that the driver is Hudson. Mark tries to mentally speak to Hudson. No response. Mark unfastens Hudson's seat belt which is hard with him up right and Hudson upside down and unconscious. Mark pulls at the strap until it snaps he keeps it steady as he lowers the strap Hudson dose not move. Mark gets on his hands and knees and looks inside the cab. Fuel is hitting him in the face. "Shit"

Mark tries the door and opens it using pure strength and adrenaline Hudson slides partially out, his head an upper torso flopping on the ground. Mark lifts Hudson and pulls him free of the vehicle. He looks around for somewhere to lay Hudson while he makes calls to the police to get assistance. "Normally, I wouldn't destroy a crime scene but this is going to have to do". Mark lays Hudson in the back of the SUT, gets in the driver's seat and the key is still in the vehicle he turns the key and backs up out of the middle of the street. Mark calls the police and the fire department. "Come on Hudson you need to wake up so we can pin this bastard to the fucking wall." He slams his fist on the steering wheel. As he drives he see the police and fire department collect at the scene in back of him. He glances at Hudson. A single tear slides down Mark's face. Seeing that there was no one following him Mark picks up speed and drives to the hospital.


	14. The Deal

Chapter 14 The Deal

The next morning Cynthia moves off the bed and dashes to the bathroom. She locks the door looking into the mirror she starts crying Sara had won she could never go back. She loved Mark so much but she knew there was nothing she could ever say to convince him that she had not cheated on him. Sara's plan was flawless there was no evidence that she was abducted all people involved must think by now that she is a horrible person. The worst of it all was that her daughter probably would hear the lies and believe them. She had lost everyone in one week. Hudson wasn't moving had her guardian killed the only man that she thought of as a father. No matter what happened with her and Mark if Andrew Hudson Callaway died yesterday she'd not be able to live with the guilt of being part of the cause. No matter how he felt about her she would always love him as she had even before Mark and her wedding as a father.

Thinking back to last night Del told her he needed her in his life. She wanted her husband back she wanted the trust of her children. She wanted all that was gone away forever. She slides down the side of the door and huddles in an emotional ball rocking crying and hugging herself. A knock sounds at the door. It is Del he wishes to enter. He is all she has left. Cynthia gets to her feet wipes her face with the back of her hand and opens the door.

Del stands in the doorway he is shirtless tanned with Levis on. "Morning my Angel" he walks into the bathroom Cynthia backs away from him. "Don't tell me you fear me too. I love you I won't allow anyone to harm you."

Cynthia moves around Del and sprints into the larger room "You don't mean that. We have just been through a lot together and that's it. Beside I'm no one to love all I bring is hurt and confusion. We may have killed Hudson. I am bad luck. I don't want to bring my bad Karma onto you. I need a favor from you. After that I will leave."

"As far as your friend, I was driving you had no control over that. I think at my age I know when I'm in love now if it is one-sided I understand. But don't write me off as being caught up in some teenage fantasy. You can't hurt me and I can not even begin to tell you how not confused I am about the way I feel about you. I need you my Angel. If we are to be together it will cost me dearly but I know I love you."

"Then it is one-sided I still love Mark." Her tears fell as she continued. " Del I may never get what I want but I will always love Mark. I always have and I always will. I have to move on I have leave before I do something stupid. Right now though it would change nothing I could at least write Mark when I'm far enough away. There was something I told Hudson before this all started and I'm not even sure it is true anymore. That drug had me seeing more than stars. My favor from you is will you please wash me clean of this drug. Don't say you can't something about you is magical to some degree please it is all I ask of you."

"If I tell you who I am it may clear your mind of such delusion of me being a magical person. I will start with my real name is Delonious Callaway. I was sent back to this life time to protect you. I have done some things I am not proud of. I am not a ghost I am as human as you. I just can not overstep my boundaries. The truth is I can help you I just did not want to help you get back with Markus after getting to know you. I know you need me and I want you. I think we have a problem. Say the word and I'll leave you forever in this misery. If you give me one chance to make you mine and it does not work I'll set time back and prevent your abduction. That is if you still want to after you give me this chance.

Cynthia stood motionless "I can't lead you on like that. If you can turn back the hands of time and make all this go away please. I beg of you please, if you love me as much as you say … you will turn back the clock and set this wrong to rights." Cynthia's unshed tears turned into a wall emotional current at the sight of Delonious shaking his head no.

"Not until you give me a chance to prove that my love is contagious. Do we have a deal?"

Cynthia shakes her head no and leaves Delounous staring at her retreating back.

At the Hospital Mark sits by Hudson's bedside. Hudson is pale and a ventilator is breathing for him. He grabs Hudson's hand and starts speaking "don't know if you can hear me Andrew or not. There was a time I probably would have put ya in here my damn self. That time left when you got my kids away from Strut. Momma says count your blessings. Yeah I told her I knew about ya being my father. Her story was the same as yours word for word. She said she couldn't blame ya. Said it really through her when you moved back as Andrew Hudson and took on the role of uncle instead of breaking your brother in half. When Glen Jr. was born I thought my family was perfect. I'm glad I got to know who you really are. It wasn't that far from the role you played as I was growing up. Ya still came to all my basket ball games. You were at my graduation from elementary to college I saw ya. Though yo younger brother Donald is my father by law it was Uncle Hudson who taught me how to be a man. You gotta wake up." Mark puts his head down his long auburn hair falls forward.

The door opens Mark wipes the emotion from his face as he raises his head to see the intruder. Sara walks into the room. Mark stands and moves to her. "How is he?" Sara whispers.

"Why" Mark asks as he folds arms across his massive chest.

"Mark we have to talk no more games no more lies. I came here to find out how Hudson was I also came to offer you support with this whole ordeal. I'll admit I had her kidnapped. But what happened today I had no control over at all. I'll help you find her I know she knows the guy she got into the car with." Sara tests the waters and places her hand on Mark's arm. Mark grabs her hand not tightly he just stands there. "If you want to talk about it I'll be at this addrsess" Sara slips her hand from Mark's and gives him a card with her hotel room number on it.

Mark thinks back to hours ago when Cynthia runs into him and then flees to another man. Though he did not love Sara he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. "Lets go your place."

Sara is stunned and stops making Mark stop as well he looks back at her. "Mark does this mean we're ok?"

"Does it matter you about to get what you want? Doesn't that just bout make you feel all warm and fuzzy? She left me; to put it more accurately, she ran away from me to her new love interest. I didn't crowd her. She said she was fine with me going on the road. I guess it was since she had that rat bastard to hold on to. You coming or do I go find a ring rat to get off on?"

"Hmm, angry sex with my ex sure why not lets go." Sara walks in stride with Mark as they leave the hospital. She may not have won his heart back but that s gonna come later. Tonight she let him fuck her until she had no walls left.

IN the hallway to Hudson's room Delonious stands in the shadows. It was time to make this right. He loved Cynthia but he did test her would she simply give up on Mark for a chance to erase the last couple of days of misery. Or would she risk it all to stay faithful. He was happy and saddened at the same time. On one hand she was the most faithful woman he had ever seen. On the other hand she did not even trust him anymore and once he fixed all that could be fixed she would remember nothing. The minute she walked out the door he wiped the drug from her body.

Delonious entered Hudson's room. He watched the ventilator breathe for his kin and knew he had pushed the time limit too far. He was going to be punished with more than a broken heart. He wanted them all to remember how fragile life is. A plan worked it's way into his mind one that would have them remember this night now if only he could make it work before it was too late. He moves to Hudson's bed side, puts both hands on Hudson and leans his head back. A magnificent blue light left Delonious's fingers and entered Hudson. Hudson inhaled sharply and gagged on the tube that was going down his throat. His eyes popped open then narrowed in anger at the site of Delonious.

Delonious pulls the tube free of Hudson's mouth. "That has got to feel better. I am who you think I am, Delonioue Callaway. Your daughter is a very faithful woman. I'm sorry for bringing you pain. That was not my intent."

Hudson's throat was sore but realizing that he was waking up the crash came back into his mind's eye. "You ran into me you and that bitch Cynthia I told her and I'm telling you stay the hell away from this family."

Delonious thought a minute before he spoke again. This was no time for threatening for the honor of his love. "You must not look at your family history much. From your tone you think I am some normal human. Before you go on with your verbal tirade you should be informed that I was sent here to protect Cynthia. She has no interest in me."

Hudson was about to try and knock his message home when it dawned on him what this man was proclaiming to be. He looked and for a minute he saw his long dead ancestor staring back at him. "You have got to be to joking." This man was standing here in a hospital telling him some cock and bull story of being someone that was killed hundreds of years ago. "If you are looking for some one to tell you good job no such luck will come your way from me."  
"I know you think I am a fraud of some kind and I do not blame you if it were not for Cynthia this visit would not be taking place and I would have let you die. You have to admit you were very close. Your mind had started to drift you were finding it impossible to communicate with your child the person you now have the strongest link with. Right now you sit here trying to push me out of your head."

"If you know that then get the fuck out of my head." Hudson yells as he throws the wheeled meal table at Delonious with telepathy. Delonious sidestepped the flying table. As if he was expecting it. Hudson didn't think about it he just did it he wasn't even sure it would work.

"I can right this wrong, though I made a deal with Cynthia not to."

"What was the deal?" Hudson says getting out of the bed taking the monitors off of himself. A loud beep sounded a nurse came running into the room and nearly jumped out of her skin looking at the patient she had admitted she thought the worst. Not only was he not dead but he was getting his bloody street clothes on. "Thank you for your care I'm sure my insurance will cover my bill."

"Sir you flat lined 3 times we just got you stable two hours ago. There was almost no brain activity. You can't leave. "

Hudson looked at the nurse's name tag before speaking. "Trisha you can write it off as a miracle or anything you wish I'm fine. Thank you for your care. You shall go far in this business I must leave." Hudson walked around a very stoned nurse and exited the room. Delonious walks beside Hudson, takes his elbow they disappear and reappear in a limo. "Okay you got me out of there now what was the deal you broke?"

"The deal was simple if she let me romance her and show my love for her that she could if she was not satisfied and still wanted her husband that I would turn back the time and make it so that she never got kidnapped. She flat out turn me down told me some bull about not wanting to bring me pain. I told her that I loved her she told me that couldn't possibly be true. She blamed herself for if I killed you she said she still loved you. What ever you and that son of yours did to that woman she is very loyal. She would rather disappear than cheat for one time max."

"Yeah that sounds great maybe you should sell it to and author because I'm not buying it. Why was she staying with you?"

"Now I am a little fuzzy on how this was pulled off but someone tried to kill her no it was not Markus but she believed it and I did not want her not to trust me by me telling her it wasn't him. She was and still is my charge. I can't let anything happen to her. I let her leave the hotel. She refused me and left. Where she went I have no clue. She fears her husband and that ex of his accused Markus of trying to kill her for the following two reasons one Mark was with her now and two that she was unfaithful and that is why he wants her dead. She doesn't expect to be let back into the family but she was very adamant that she couldn't cheat on her husband. She said no matter how you and her kids and Markus felt about her she would still love you all from a far."


	15. Emotions Working Overtime

Chapter 15 Working Overtime

Cynthia exits a cab on a busy street. She walks down a darkened ally and to the back of a building she inserts her key and is almost surprised that it still works. Upon entering the building she is met with a very weird feeling. She continues to the elevator the night guard was leaving and told her not to work to hard, she nods to him and enters an expansive office one side was hers and one was Hudson's headquarters. She'd bought the building and let Hudson move the largest part of his business in, his mainframe and filling cabinets. She worked on a few cases that would go to arraignment soon. Here she was not just Mrs. Callaway she was Cynthia. Knowing no one would be looking for her she laid on her desk curled up into the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

Mark left Sara in her hotel room. He now wanted to be as far away from his ex as possible. He'd thought that fucking Sara until she could not move would calm him down. He was rough with her he pinned her in corners and slung her around and she loved every minute of it. The only thing that made her stop was as they were both reaching climax she yelled his name and he yelled Cynthia. It was true he still loved Cynthia. When she ran in to him the fear in her eyes before she even looked up and realized it was him threw him. What the hell was she running from? He'd let her go when she pulled away she'd ran to the arms of another. Since bars were closing it was nearing 3 am Mark mounted his bike and headed for his home he'd sent Angelique back with Jeff. Mark knew he had to confront Cynthia that was the only way he was going to get past the little nagging feeling telling him everything was not what it seemed.

Minutes later he gets a call from his mother telling him that Hudson had left the hospital. After reassuring his mother that he'd find out what was going on he closed the phone. "Andrew can you hear me if you can answer me. "Mark waited for a mental response. Hudson answered him mentally telling Mark what he now knew and to meet him at the house. "If what you are saying is true I may have just fucked up big time." Mark blocked everyone and tried to reach out to Cynthia. He got no response. As he drove past her office something told him to look up Cynthia's office light was on. Mark felt sick. How could she not answer him being so close? He was angry and scared Angry if Hudson was wrong and Cynthia had some man up here he was going to tear the man apart. Scared if Hudson was right and Cynthia was up here hiding from him he did not know what he would do if he ever found out that Edge or Sara or even Stephanie was directly behind the fear mongering done to her.

Mark had always told Cynthia to reset the alarms now he hoped she had continued not to listen. She had he slipped in the back door and up the stairwell to the third floor the elevator made to much noise in the middle of the night with no other activity to drown out the noise of the gears. Mark reaches the third floor and walks slowly and quietly towards Cynthia's office. He opens the door and the anger surged and so did the fear there was no one else there. No secret lover no one but Cynthia lying on her desk, her face streaked she had been crying even in sleep. Had her Casanova left her or was Hudson right? He'd soon find out. Thinking of a plan it dawned on him it was Christmas Eve. He walks over to the desk and sits on the edge. He just stared at her sleeping form if she was cheating on him this would be the last time he would allow himself to see her again. He lightly touches her face her eyes pop open and she jumps off the desk.

Cynthia was now hysterical with fear. "I'll leave please don't kill me. I sorry it didn't work I love you Mark please don't hurt me." Cynthia tries to get around him and flee the room Mark shows no facial emotion and takes one long stride and grabs her around the waist. She starts hyperventilating begging between breaths that get quicker and quicker until she looks as if she is going to pass out. He sits her down in her chair, holding on to the arms of the chair blocking her from getting away. "I can leave and you'll never have to see me again. Just don't kill me."

Letting no emotional change enter his voice he asks "What are you leaving for. Don't you want to be with me? You couldn't be that damn afraid of me you cheating on me." his tone did rise a lot when he accused her of cheating. Her eyes went wide as saucers.

"I never cheated on you Mark. Why would I cheat on the only man I have ever truly loved? I can't prove my faithfulness. If you wanted to be with Sara why did you marry me? Mark was truly stunned into silence.

Mark sighs and relaxes his face. "I think I know the answer but I want to hear if from you. What gave you the idea that I wanted Sara.

"Last night at the arena Sara said she had got you back and that was why you tried to kill me. You don't want me anymore. " Cynthia squeezes her hands up to her face in between Mark and her body and puts her hands over her face. Mark pulls her hands away and immediately wanted nothing better than to erase her pain.

"You claim to love me with all your heart but you believe something Sara tells you."

Mark started yelling. "How damn stupid could you be. Why the fuck was you riding around with Edge I saw you kiss him in that damn parking lot. Was that the surprise you spoke of."

"Mark I did not kiss Adam he took me to Sara and Stephanie and Paul was there Paul and Sara drugged me with something. Adam came up behind me and touched me on the side of my face I turned around and he said boo he was stalking me. He asked me did I feel safe. I tried to get away but he caught me. The next day I woke up in a marsh by the road." That memory brought on another bout of uncontrolled crying. Cynthia had only thought about her secret since last night with Delonious. Other things passed through her head but she could not bring herself to say them. Adam had raped her many times she had half waked up and Adam was on top of her the next memory was waking up on the side of the road too weak and out of it to move.. "I have to go to the bathroom I'm gonna be sick" Mark moved out of her way and she ran for the bathroom. He could hear her throwing up and crying.

Mark wished he could not have been reading her thoughts he had one question and lots of pain to deal out the marsh she was in was the one he got sick in front of by the Hilton. Mark walks in the bathroom and held her hair as she throws up until she starts dry heaving. He wets a towel and gives it to her. Sara told you I wanted to kill you because I wanted her. This is why you are afraid of me."

Cynthia tries to get up and falls back down. She grunts and tries to get up again Mark helps her up and sits her on the raised tub stool. "It was not only Sara or what she said I saw you. We made eye contact and…. You …you still threw that bomb in that building how did you know I was hiding in there?"

" Cynthia, I don't know who you saw darlin but I assure you it wasn't…." Mark tried to think of who would fit his build with less help? Glenn was out he was taller than Mark by a few inches but it would be noticeable. Paul White was safe because he was bigger in both ways. Someone that was near his body build. "FUCK have you ever looked at Kevin Nash?"

"No I met him once but nothing about him except he was tall like you."

Mark punched a hole in the wall and Cynthia cringed staying very still. When Mark withdrew his hand it had blood on it. Cynthia for a fleeting minute grabbed his hand and using her towel she wiped away the blood and struggled to get up she turned around and Mark was staring at her. This made her nervous Mark looked away. She continued to bandage his hand.

Mark's cell phone rang it was Hudson, Cynthia looks at the screen and puts the phone up to Mark's ear. She goes to leave the bathroom and he grabs her by the hand, she turns around and stares at him he nods for her to sit next to him she complies. "Where are you? Are you okay? I'm at the office I found her here hiding. It's a bunch of horse mess that's what it is. I don't think your guy is lying I know what it sounds like but what else do we have to go on? I'm just glad you're ok. Yeah you guys come here has Nash left town yet? I really wanna talk to him."

Mark turns off the phone tucking it in his shirt pocket. " Hudson is on his way says he has someone named Del with him is that the guy you were with tonight?" Cynthia closes her eyes and nods her head yes. "There something you gotta tell me before he gets here?"

Cynthia looks down at the floor and back up into Mark's eyes. "He saved my life he has some kind of magic I can't really explain it I mean one minute fire and debris is covering me and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a motel bed. His appearance changed like 4 times." Cynthia started explaining all that she could remember about meeting Del from the seemingly homeless man that lead her away from the highway so she would not be taken in for sleeping on the highway, to the part about him being Delonious Callaway ancestor that loved her. She told him about the deal and how she turned it down.

Mark got up and led her out into the office area. He was still kind of feeling jaded "I gotta ask this. Why didn't you choose the deal all would have gone back to Sunday and all would have been forgotten if you still wanted me after being with him?" Mark was watching for a reaction all he got was a hurt look before Cynthia started speaking.

"Mark remembered or not I did not want to sleep with him I asked him to turn time back since he could and he refused so I had to leave. Before we got married I dreamed of you I never stopped loving you when we got married I knew I would never love anyone else."

"You thought I tried to kill you part of ya still hasn't excepted the truth. Yet you claim to still love me."

The Price in Cynthia came out in her anger. She stands up and paces across the room. As she turns around heading back towards Mark anger loosens her tongue. "Mark, I do love you and I always will. You did not see that fucking bomb flying at me. I locked eyes with yo… him and I thought it was you he smiled and then threw it in the window all I could think of was its over. When I woke up I could not believe I had survived. I tried to call the house I asked for the girls then you went to threatening me. What was I supposed to think? All I knew was you were angry and I was in trouble. When I ran into you Sara was chasing me she had tried to … oh my god. Paul he almost fell on me she stuck him and he almost fell on me. I dodged her wild swings and ran when I ran into you it freaked me out Sara had told me you and her were back together and that was why you were hunting me. Before I came to the arena Hudson came to the motel and accused me of cheating with Delonious. Him and Hudson kept haveing some kind of unseen battle. He said that he had trusted me and I had disrespected him and he told me to stay away from his family but I had to at least talk to the girls I was not going to abandon them I promised them after I retuned from running away from Josh that I would not leave then like that again." Cynthia suddenly remembered the look on Angelique's face as she looked in the review mirror of the SUT. "She must think I abandoned her, oh my god she must hate me by now." Cynthia sat on her desk trying to wipe the moister from her eyes.

Mark felt like taking the office apart he was looking for Cynthia and he'd scared her deeper into hiding. He didn't recognize her voice and he didn't sense it was her. She tried to call the girls thinking that talking to him was out and he did threaten her. No matter how he tried to turn it around he'd threatened to tear out her throat.

A knock sound at the door. Mark gets up and grabs the door knob with the bandaged hand grunts and opens the door. Hudson walks in and so does Delonious. Kevin Nash stops the door with his foot he's carrying a gym bag. "Andrew said you wanted to talk." Kevin says staring at Cynthia over his sunglasses. He takes them off and smiles. He takes one step toward Cynthia and Mark pins him up against the wall by the neck without even touching him. Kevin over powers Mark and pushes himself off the wall. "I came to help. Little lady you have got to be one of the luckiest bitches I have ever seen. On a serious I'm glad your still living. Mark the night we were in the bar. When I saw you and how bumed you were about your wife I mean you didn't even know what I knew at the time. And there is no excuse for what I attempted to do. The pay was good I'm not gonna stand here and tell you different."

Since his power was not going to do it Mark grabbed Kevin and punched him square in the nose Kevin's knees buckled and he hit the floor. Mark kicked him and punched him all the time yelling "SHUT UP I DON'T HEAR IT. YOU DID ME DIRTY HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE IF I CAME AROUND YOU AFTER TRYING TO TAKE OUT YOUR FAMILY!!!!" Nash had come to his table come to his home and slept on his sofa all after trying to kill Cynthia he disguised himself to look like Mark which in turn made Cynthia afraid of him. Hudson stepped in the fray when Mark started slamming Kevin's head on the floor. Hudson nearly got flipped but was able to stop Mark from possibly killing the man. Mark looked down at his hands they're covered in blood he looks at Nash's bloody face. Before he gets up he strikes Nash on last time.

Kevin gets to his feet when Mark lets him up. Anyone else would have been knocked cold as hard as Mark was striking him. Lucky for Nash he'd fought Mark before and that Hudson stopped him. Nash knew his headache that was now present was the beginning of a concussion. "I'm sorry man I just got up the courage to tell you. When Hudson called me I told him. When he told me that you had found your wife I knew there was going to be confusion. If you want to press charges on me go ahead okay Cynthia" Kevin sat down heavily on the sofa Cynthia gets up and walks across the room to sit in Hudson's chair at his desk.

" I helped you out when you first got laid off I helped your fucking kids through school because you were too damn ashamed to tell you wife you got canned. This is how you repay me. You try to kill my wife then you have the nerve to come to my table, my house with my girls." Mark turns around and walks towards Cynthia, "That night, I found this" Mark unhooks his chain from around his neck and hands Cynthia her wedding band. She takes it and puts it back on.

Delonious walks over to Kevin "You are dirt at my feet. Who paid you to forever betray this familie's trust?"

Nash grabs his gym bag and takes out the money minus his bus ticket and the liquor he bought that night. He throws it on the table. "Sara"

Hudson asks Cynthia does she wish to press charges on Nash or go after Sara. "Delonious just make it go away please, if you can please turn back the time."

Delonious shakes his head no. "You missed something I'm not refusing because of our deal I am refusing because if I do this there is no guarantee that you will not be harmed. The gift you spoke of I'm afraid if I turn back time and something happens and I am not called here to protect you, you could lose your life. I can not take that risk. I think we shall take the steps to prevent this type of thing from happening in the here and now. This hoodlum was not the leader of such a plan. Markus's ex wife must be stopped.

"You were trying to trick me. If you thought this before you knew you weren't going to change anything…..OH" Cynthia grabs her stomach but quickly moves her hand back to her side.

"Not trick, I tested your loyalty. I felt the love you still had for your husband it was dulled at times by your fear but still there."

"I don't want to press charges against Kevin I just want to go home."

Mark walks into the bathroom to wash his hands. Nash gets up, and walks over to Cynthia Hudson was angry but held himself in place against the back wall. "Thank you for not sending me to prison."

Cynthia opens her mouth then closes it. "I'm not doing this for you or because I forgive you I just don't want you to come after me when you get out. Please don't come near me or my children again." Nash hands her the money. Cynthia takes it puts it on Hudson's desk and hauls off and slaps Kevin across the face. "I have only 1 person I have disliked as much as I hate you right now." her voice shook with anger.

Kevin reached out his hand to touch her face. Hudson couldn't take being still no longer Kevin touched Cynthia's face, Hudson walks him outside and pins him up against the building by the throat. It had started to rain. The dawn was breaking. Hudson southern accent was more present when he was angry like this. "I don't want you ta think I'm joking this is your final warning. Leave this area and don't come back. If I catch you round these parts or near my family again I'll bury you then I'll bury yer momma." Hudson pushes Kevin away from him as he lets go, Kevin stumbles almost falling to the ground. "Goodbye Mr. Nash"

As Hudson renters the office Delonioue waves him back out into the hall. There was so much abuse done here I am asking you because as far as present or changing the out come at the airport I wonder could I channel that part and you and Markus could use it as place to set a trap for his ex. You and Markus would remember all that has happened but she will move into the past and to her none of this will have happened. That is the best I can do. Once I remove her from this time I can't be here it will be strictly up to you and Markus.

"You know her secret or what she told me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that with all that has happened to her body her present could be jeopardized if I do not erase this happing and send her back to that airport that day."

"We would still be on the plane when it happens. She worked so late once again no one would be there to save her."

"I will think about it you will now if it happens maybe you could call some of you operatives to track were she goes and who follows."

They reenter the office and there answer hits then at the site of Cynthia sliding off the chair weakly calling for help and crying holding her stomach. Mark charges out of the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks before rushing to her side. "What happened she's bleeding Cynthia…Cynthia can ya hear me talk to me baby."

Mark starts ripping at her clothing She opens her eyes and her breathing becomes labored. Mark is still talking to her. He turns around and bellows for Hudson or Delonious to help her.


	16. A Second Chance in Time

**AN: I know that this looks exactly like the first chapter but it is not.**

Chapter16 **A Second Chance in Time.**

A young lady with auburn hair to her midsection sits at her home computer composing her thoughts into a blog.

_It's different here in _ _Texas__ though its not steaming hot there is no snow in December. It has been a whole year since all hell broke loose with my step dad and his group literally and quite figuratively trying to drive my mom nuts and kill my sister and me. _

_It may be the wrong time of year to say this but I'm so glad he's dead. We moved here soon after my step father was killed trying to bargain with his friend not to kill me. I guess he just wanted that pleasure all to himself. Luckily my dad and my grandfather were able to stop him. Then I find out my step mom kidnapped me. The next thing I know from the whole ordeal is being shot and waking up in a hospital. _

_I used to love _ _Chicago__'s suburbia but I love it here. My dad's coming home today and my sister hasn't stopped talking since my dad made the announcement last night when he called. When he is on a job or on tour he always makes sure to call. _

_My Grandfather has started giving my dad more work to do. So now my dad only tours part-time with the wrestling company. I think it's great he's finally getting the respect he so deserves from my grandfather's staff. My grandfather said he had something important to tell us at dinner tonight. _

_My mom is now a lawyer she was a Marketing REP in _ _Chicago__ but now she heads her own law firm. She's been working really hard. I think she's trying to break the record for most overtime. Her hours worry me she works from __four am__ to __ten pm__. My dad worries about her too. My mom tells him she has to do this her way. All of us would love to forget Josh L Strut even existed. My sister seems to be handling it better. She no longer has her phase outs and she now acts more her age. Angel suffers from catatonia from a past accident her doctor said in short that her brain would catch up with her age soon as her brain accepted the horrid event that took place in front of her at such a young age. She'd gotten so bad my mom put her in a special school. I must admit I am proud of my little sis she's in regular school and getting good grades .well AC signing out I have to get around here and clean up this house before my dad comes home. He's going to help me put up the Christmas decorations._ The young lady logs off and starts cleaning the house her younger sister comes in through the back door and dashes for her room. "Angel what's wrong we got to get this place cleaned. "

"Nothing Leak just go away, I'll clean up here." Angel sits in front of her vanity table mirror. She stares at her reflection and down at her report card. She hides the report card in her history book. "What a fitting place because no one will ever see you". She thought out loud. She hated lying to her parents but she was failing two classes and did not know why. Plus she didn't want her daddy to think she was dumb. The work was easy no one would believe that looking at the F's she had just received.

Angelique was cleaning the expansive living room when she heard what sounded like sobbing coming from Angel's room. "Angie, are you ok?" Angelique yelled up the stairs. No answer was returned the crying just quieted.

Angelique walks slowly up the stairs and peaks in on her little sister. Sure enough, Angel lays stretched over her bed facedown, her light blonde hair splayed across her pink pillow. Angelique moves further into the room. She comes to Angel's bed side and asks "am I invited?" Angelique rubs her sister's back.

Angel turns to face her sister. Tears and tear lines still streaking her otherwise porcelain complexion. "Oh Leak I'm not gonna have a Christmas."

"What are you talking about?" Angelique was now thoroughly confused. Christmas was Angel's favorite holiday.

Angel rises up on all fours, vaults over her bed, grabs her history book and hands Angelique the envelope.

"That's what I'm talking about Leak. I thought I was doing so well. Mr. Brands asked me to read to the class and I missed one word and he flipped out and ran out the class. That's the only thing I could get an F on. I mean I do my homework and I get good grades I don't understand." Angel commenced to snatching papers from her folder all with As' and Bs' not a C in the bunch.

"Ok maybe your teacher has your name mixed-up. You can't be the only Angel in the class. That explains English but what about your Choir grades. I mean how do you get an F in choir?"

"I get it Leak you don't have to add to my stupidity. It's no news flash to me."

"Angie you're not stupid. You couldn't hide something like that from me. Now all we have to do is wait till Dad gets home and… "

Angel snatches the envelope away from Angelique and runs from the room half crying half screaming. "NO he'll think I'm dumb."

"Angel, get back here. He will not think you're dumb."

Sunday at the airport Cynthia sat in her newly purchased Hummer 2. She glanced at her watch Mark's plane should have been in by now. A man taps on the window she's reluctant to lower the window but a crack. "Your husband's plane is landing late he said for you to go on home that Hudson will take him home."

Cynthia knew the man now that he had spoken it was Shane. "Thanks Shane but I wanted him to see one of my gifts I got him this vehicle is the first gift."

Okay since I don't feel like getting my ass beat this close to Christmas can I sit with you Mark sounded weird over the phone." She pops the locks and Shane gets in.

On the plane Mark is staring at the plane phone. He checks his watch and looks out they were not even close to landing yet. He didn't know why but he just had the erg to check on Cynthia. He knew he did not want her waiting alone in that damn parking lot this late at night. He'd called Shane and told him to tell her to go home. She said she had a surprise for him. He picks up the phone from the side of the lavish chair and swipes his Visa through. He makes another call to Shane. "What? Put her on the phone."

Cynthia takes the phone "Hey honey Shane is waiting with me I want you to see your surprise."

"Cynthia do not get out of that vehicle I would rather you go home. Are you just getting off work?"

"Yeah but Mark…Mark"

Shane takes his phone "it's out of juice."

Mark gets up and starts pacing Hudson sat still watching his son. "We'll be there in a few see the buckle seatbelt sign just came on. She knows you are running late. Now come and sit down." Mark complies as they land, the plane over shoots the runway and lands hard the plane comes to a stop. The seat belt sign goes off and the pilot is saying her goodbyes. Mark looks out the window Hudson follows his line of site and moves.

Hudson remembered everything that happened. "Let's go we need to talk to Adam." As they exit the plane Mark takes off towards the parking lot.

Cynthia sees Mark and jumps out of the Hummer Shane jumps out right after her. Cynthia runs to Mark hugging him. Mark hugs her back and turns her around heading back the direction she had come from.

Edge or (Adam Copeland) stands behind a corner of the building he dials his cell phone. "Hey she wasn't alone your brother was with her.

Hudson taps Adam on the shoulder "I'm here to save your life. You will do as I ask or all bets are off."

Adam turns around tucks his cell phone in his pocket. "I ...I don't know what you're talking about."

Hudson runs a hand over his face living through this crap was beginning to be tiring. "I am, speaking of your attempt at kidnapping my daughter" Adam's eyes widen at the mention of his plan. "I can safely assure you that if you continue stalking her you will be caught. Now I can make this very easy. You give up Sara as your employer and I let you go free." Hudson tilts his head to the side "Now if you still wish to go forward with this then as I said before all bets are off."

Adam looks Hudson in the eye and says "I'm no snitch. You got no proof so you're screwed."

Adam starts to walk off Hudson had, had enough of the games. "Well if that is your answer hope it keeps you out of jail."

"It will and so will someone else" Adam says as he continues down the sidewalk.

Hudson looks up towards the heavens and walk towards his vehicle.

As Cynthia gets close to the Hummer she turns around and is walked into by Mark who was looking around. "Hey I'm not that short. Who are ya looking for?"

Mark sighs and looks down at his wife "no one."

Though Mark did not remember all that had happened through the line of Callaway he had taped into Hudson's fear that something was afoot and that it involved Cynthia. Before he could find out what all there was to happen Hudson blocked him. His reverie is dashed when a hand is waved in front of his face. "Huh?"

"This is one of your Christmas presents. Cynthia hands Mark the keys to his new Hummer2 2006 smiling from ear to ear.

Mark was speechless, as he kissed his wife when he let her go it felt like she was leaving. An image assaults him of Sara riding him. He shakes the image away and takes a hold of Cynthia's hand. Mark opens the passenger side door with his other hand and helps Cynthia up into the cab. Hudson was coming. He did not look pleased. "Well, you talk you him?"

"Yeah I talked to him. The question that remains to be answered is did he listen?" Hudson shrugs his shoulders "don't know. Nice vehicle go home." As Mark walks around to the driver's side Hudson gets in to his vehicle and leads the way back to Mark's ranch.

As they approach the ranch Mark leans out the window punching in his code. The enormous gates swing open slowly Mark proceeds still watching the area.

They enter the house and the girls' rush them all as Angelique hugs her mother she winks at Hudson. Angel the most gifted in the whole ordeal blinks away a tear. Though she is younger she will become one of the most powerful females in the Callaway clan. As Mark shares a heartfelt hug with his youngest all of the past that was supposed to be forgotten came to him things that Angel did not witness dredged itself up into his long term memory. He lets go of Angel and blocks her from reading his thoughts. The night was filled with joy as the family put up Christmas decorations.

Sitting in a dark room 200 feet to the south of the Callaway ranch sits a long haired heavily muscled man setting up his lens. The elevation was perfect he was exactly 30 feet above Cynthia's bedroom window. He looks down through his crosshairs. Looking away he calls his employer. " Hudson knows what is going on he stopped one from snatching her. Who is to say that he won't foil this plan?"

"Trust me, once you do as instructed my problems will be over. Are they in position?"

Not yet they are in the living room putting up a tree. It would be to oblivious. Are you sure about this.

"I am not paying you to think if you want your payment you do as you are told.. I want her dealt with promptly. "Mark is not to be harmed. He is the only one not to be harmed. Detain him, yes but harm him further and you will see none of the reward. She is a fraud and I hate competition."

"Hey my line is beeping I have to take this call thanks for the tip. Thanks in advance for working with Nash Inc."

Sara sits back in her hotel room "No problem boys. Somehow I have another chance at getting my husband back. This time I will not fail. If making her look unfaithful gets him in my bed, killing her without it coming back to me will surly get me back in his heart. Sara smiles twirling an ice cube around in the amber liquid she was consuming.


	17. Angel's True Power

Chapter 17 ** Angel's True Power  
**

Angelique goes to hang up some more decorations. Mark and Hudson are putting up the tree. It is eight feet tall it took Mark, Hudson and Jeff to get it in the house. "Sweet-pee did you get your grades yet?" Angel runs from the room. Hudson looks concerned he'd been calling her sweet-pee for 5 months now.

Angelique goes towards the stairs. Cynthia stops her and goes up and straight to Angel's room. Standing at the colorful door Cynthia knocks softly. "Please go away" Angel cries

Cynthia turns the knob it is locked. She knocks again. Sweetie are you okay? It can't be that bad."

"You don't know that. I'm dumb I tell you d-u-m-b." more sobs follow.

Cynthia walks away from the door. Her look of defeat plainly on set her face. Mark walks up the stairs one look at Cynthia and he knew something was up. He silently mouths "What's wrong with her?" Cynthia explained what Angel had said. Mark nods.

"Mark if she is failing it's my entire fault. I know you were right I'll cut my hours. I don't want her thinking I set her up for failure by sending her to regular school."

Mark walks the rest of the way up the stairs hugging his wife to his body he whispers into her ear. "Go down stairs put up some tinsel or spray that fake snow on the windows just where you want it. I'll talk to her. Cynthia nods with her head on his chest. He tips her chin up. "It's not your fault." He says looking into her eyes. I understand about you working the hours ya do I just want you to be safe about it." He releases her as she walks towards the stairs he swats her on the ass. She turns around and smiles. Mark waves her on down the stairs. Mark meant every word he had said. He now understood her need to work long hours while he went on a job with Hudson or on the road for WWE. Rubbing a hand over his face, Mark walks to Angel's door.

"Hey squirt, open the door."

"I'm sorry Daddy I was trying really I was I just don't know what happened." Angel continued crying

"Angel Callaway, if you don't open nis door this minute I'll take it down and you won't have one for 3 months. You gonna open up or do I get my tools?" Mark can hear feet hit the floor as the door is soon opened.

Mark enters the bedroom Angel goes and sits on her bed. Her arms crossed her lips twisted in a frown. Mark walks over and sticks his hand out. Angel places the envelope into his hands and gets up attempting to leave the room. Mark reaches out and grabs her upper arm. Angel winces and stops turning to walk back to the bed. Mark knew he did not grab her that hard. He pushes her sleeve up and there is a huge purple welt on her arm. Controlling his anger he asked what happened.

"Mr Styles hits, bites slaps and throw books at me when I can't hit his notes. I try I swear I do but it is never enough." Tears that had stopped now streamed down her face. "He even does it in front of the class. My friends now make fun of me. I HATE that school!!! I can't fight him because he said he would have me expelled. He reeks of liquor and calls me Nancy Jean all the time. Friday I told him my name is not Nancy Jean and that my name is Angel Callaway. He slammed me into the piano and trapped me there making me miss all my classes. If I'm gonna flunk out I'd rather drop out."

Mark was 2 seconds from going to find Mr. Styles and give him a little pain for Christmas. Mark and Cynthia had signed papers saying that they would administer punishment to Angel if she needed it and that neither the staff nor the administration was to use corporal punishment. They could suspend her send her home, have her stand in the corner, but all that hitting and slapping was out. Shit he had even agreed that if Angle was really showing her butt that the school give her detention. All of the none-physical punishment they agreed to. They knew that kids need boundaries and that some children got that paper and held it over the authority Angel was a smart kid. This Mr. Styles was making her doubt her self and abusing her on top of that. Mark had some time off during January he would be up at Dentin High school the minute it opened.

Mark reined in his anger Angel had A's except the two F's he had to know what the other teacher was up to if anything. He did not want to go to the school acting like a total jackass if there was merit to the English teacher's grade he'd just get her a tutor. "That explains choir but what happened in English I thought you were ahead in there?"

"I am and I can prove it. I missed one word and he called me a dumb ass" Angel covers her mouth like a small child, all this did for Mark was tell him that, that is exactly what the teacher said. Angel was not one to swear. She was repeating exactly what the man had said. "He just stormed out the room after that the bell finally rang and I ran home."

"I'll talk to your teachers let see your folder. Do you have written work for choir as well?"

"No, all we do is sing his made up songs. We are never going to the Music Festival because Mr. Styles refuses to teach us the song that our grade is required to learn. Daddy can I ask you a question?" Angel grabs her folder and hands it to Mark. Mark looks through the folder with the pages dated and named he knew she was not hiding any bad papers. There was nothing lower that 86. This was not the folder of a child that was facing failure less known one that gets an F it did not add up. Angel touches his arm bring him out of his thoughts

"You can ask me anything you know that." Mark says focusing on his youngest.

"Do you think I should go back to my special school? I really liked it better I got good grades and I could live at Hudson's house. Maybe I'm not smart enough like the other girls. I don't want to flunk out and make you mad at me and I 'm not gonna drop out then you and mom will hate me and think I'm dumb."

"Honey, this ain't your fault. I'm going up to that school. That bastered that put is hands on you will get his either by the system or by me. Your English teacher needs to resubmit your grade. As far as me being mad at you that will happen its life there will be times you'll be mad at me. But I will never stop loving ya and I don't think ya dumb. Shoot who put my computer back together when we moved your room up here? Not me, I work on em and I can pay to have them set up but as far as putting them small cords where they go I'm all thumbs." With that said Mark tickles Angel and she erupts in laughter. Angel tickles Mark back. Though normally Mark is not ticklish every time Angel goes at him he could not help but laugh.

"Wow Can I get a picture, I'll label it the mighty Undertaker taken by a sweet little Angel." Cynthia says smiling from ear to ear to hear and see her husband and daughter playing around. Mark looks up at Cynthia and looks back at Angel they both run after Cynthia who makes a hasty retreat. into her Mark's bedroom. Suddenly glass shatters and a carpeted thump is heard. Mark opens the door to his bedroom and pushes Angel back out with one hand as he advances toward a prone Cynthia. Upon examining Cynthia he fearfully feels for a pulse there is none he starts CPR.

"Please. Please." Mark says as he compresses her chest and breathes into her mouth.

Delonious appears " she is gone at least her body is."

"Shut the fuck up!!!" Mark's fear turned into anger. He continued compressing her chest and breathing in to her lifeless mouth. "Please Cindy you can't leave me like this. Please babe, open your eyes." Delonious disappears seconds later Andrew Hudson Callaway runs into the room he's brought up short by the sight. It tears at his heart. He scans the room and spots the window. There was a dime sized hole in it but the glass around it was cracked not shattered.

"MOMMY!!!" an anguished cry is ripped from Angel's throat as she runs towards Cynthia's body. She shakes Cynthia. "Help her daddy like you did before please help her daddy." Mark tries to speak to Cynthia mentally and got no response. Mark removes his hand from around Cynthia and for the first time saw the blood at the back of her head. She wasn't bleeding the blood was cooling to fast to be being pumped out.

Hudson called the authorities. He reported his findings and gave his badge number so the authorities would come quickly. Hudson walked close to Mark with a lump of emotion the size of Huston lodged in his throat as he whispered to his son." Mark she's gone. Mark come-on stop. " Mark continued CPR. Hudson grabbed Mark and held him in place. The moment he grabbed Mark he knew it was the wrong thing to do. It happened so fast Hudson could not block the burst of dark black energy Mark hit him in the face with while not even looking at him and leaving the room.

Delonious appeared in front of Mark "that was not justified." Mark pushes pass Delonious and storms down the stairs.

At the base of the stairs stands Angelique. Angelique looks up tears threatening to spill. "Is it t…true Dad?

Mark slumps on the stairs and nods an affirmative. Jeff reaches for Angelique to comfort her she pushes him away. Hudson walks down the stairs his image marred with a swelling jface. He could heal himself but what was the point. A knock sounded at the door Deloinous walks to the door to dismiss the intruder at this rude hour. As he open the door just a crack he is met with an image all too familiar Kevin Nash and a group of others enter before they are invited or turned away.

Mark rises to his full height and remembering the cause of this rip in time he lets go a levy of punches. Hudson does not hold him back this time. He enters into the fray Delonious tells the girls to go to their rooms. Angelique flips him off Angel walks up stairs and sits in the room with her mother's body. "I love you momma she takes a cloth from her mother's wedding dress she dabs at the blood on the floor. She slowly starts rocking back and forth back and forth. She suddenly stops and trances out. In a hypnotic state Angel smears the blood on Cynthia in a Celtic symbol on her mother's chest. She looks up at the window and focuses on the dime sized hole left there. She starts rocking a chanting. "Oh so ra os ra see a soo see a sae oh so O Callaway." T_he dark wind and rain shall be ruled by the power of the line of Callaway._ "Se le hum ba co ca ne ky quain cos cee a humby co so ra Isis fatal" _Thy that lay before me shall rise again and her murderer shall be defeated once and for all in death_. Angel took on the full power of the line of Callaway and pushes her hands out away from her body. The window shatters and the bullet whips out of Cynthia's head and back through the window. The window is now full again. Time is speeding backwards. Angel is still in her trance when Cynthia is lifted from the floor and set in motion as she was before running around the bed laughing.

In the building being used as a sniper tower the bullet travels back in to the gun and the gunman is knocked out of the window from the immense impact. Below Angel looks down on the ground her sight is heightened by her powers her eyes are purple with white irises. "Isis Fatal" the Gunman is lifted and drove head first onto a picket fence his death in instant. She senses more than sees Kevin Nash in the window taking aim. Angel looks upward and then down. "You shall die as well" A bolt of lightening hits Nash right before he pulls the trigger. He is turned into ash upon contact with the lightening.

"Angel, Honey, Angel what's wrong? Cynthia asks she is frightened she hated when Angel fazed out. Cynthia touches Angel's shoulder. Angel turns and places her hand on Cynthia's "you shall be safe now my little one." Angel then displayed a power Cynthia did not know Angel possessed she disappeared. Cynthia runs out of the bedroom Mark was the first shocked motionless Mark runs to Cynthia grabs her in a bear hug and swings her around. He yells for Angel to come downstairs. Cynthia was very confused. She tried to explain what had just happened. Mark puts her down but this time it did not feel like she was leaving. Hudson is told to watch Cynthia and Jeff is ordered to stay and watch after Angelique. Mark knew this was not normal and though he never put much stake in normal. Something was going to change forever. 


	18. Sara's Swan Song

Sara's swan Song

_Flashback _

_"Angel, Honey, Angel what's wrong?" Cynthia asks she is frightened she hated when Angel fazed out. Cynthia touches Angel's shoulder. Angel turns and places her hand on Cynthia's "you shall be safe now my little one." Angel then displayed a power Cynthia did not know Angel possessed she disappeared. Cynthia runs out of the bedroom Mark was the first shocked motionless Mark runs to Cynthia grabs her in a bear hug and swings her around. He yells for Angel to come downstairs. Cynthia was very confused. She tried to explain what had just happened. Mark puts her down but this time it did not feel like she was leaving. _ _Hudson__ is told to watch Cynthia and Jeff is ordered to stay and watch after Angelique. Mark knew this was not normal and though he never put much stake in normal. Something was going to change forever. _

* * *

_Chapter 18 __**Sara's swan Song**_

A dark rain had begun outside the ranch. Mark walks out into it. All had gone back to how it was before Cynthia got shot in the room. The fight never happened the only people that were dead now were Nash and his hired sniper. Mark, Delonious, Hudson and Angelique all knew what had transpired and were thankful for this second chance via a time rip, set and repair. Jeff along with Cynthia were confused. Mark knew he was supposed to act normal but he had had the scare of his life when he saw Cynthia once again standing before him he could not help grabbing her. Hudson did not even have enough power to do shit like that. Angel was now more powerful then Mark and Hudson combined. Mark had to find his baby girl. Powerful or not he had to find her before she got in to trouble. Mark had one little nagging question why the hell was Delonious back. Why did he not disappear when Cynthia was brought back to life?

Mark steps in his expansive front yard walking towards his garage his large foot falls making squishing sounds. He stops when he hears another squish behind him he quickly turns around and there standing before him is Delonious

Delonious shouts over the rain. "She is filled with the power of the line. If we take it away she will never regain her true strength."

Mark turns on Delonious. "Why are ya here. Everything was supposed to go back like it was before my wife was kidnapped. It hasn't how much of this is your doing? Is this some kind of punishment for changing the fate on one event? What are you gonna do next?" Mark was livid Delonious pointed upward. "Boy don't give me that metaphysical shit you still want my wife. Hey dumb ass, ever think she still wouldn't want you even in death? It must eat you alive to know my wife unlike yours is faithful. Where's my daughter and if ya point to the fucking sky again I'm gonna break you hands off and shove em up ya ass. Try explaining that to the powers that sent ya here."

Delonious sighs "Are you quite done making hollow threats. If so I will answer you questions. As for why I returned I do not know." Delonious shrugs. " She was dead how could I protect someone that was already dead." Delonious sighs. "I love your wife and I have been more faithful to her than you have been. Can you not still see yourself riding your ex-wife? You put it in your ex-wife's head that if all she had to do was make you believe your wife unfaithful to get you unfaithful with her in her bed. This lead to tonight's events, so before you blame someone blame yourself. Be forever thankful your youngest was able to break, alter and mend time. I will have to speak to her about her rage. She did not have to murder those men. I know I can not come down on her too roughly for two reasons one she is that this moment the most powerful of our entire bloodline living. Number two has more to do with the fact that if it were me I would have brought my mother back and killed her attackers also."

Mark looked down at the ground if Sara remembered what happened that meant that that Delonious was telling the truth and Cynthia's death tonight was his fault which brought up another question. Where was Angel? Just then Mark's cell rings he answers it and is hollered at by Vince. "WHAt no I'm on my way."

Delonious places his hands on Mark's shoulder Mark moves away from Delonious "Something is wrong."

Mark sighs pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stop the headache that was coming. "It seems that history is repeating it self only with different people. Angel is demanding a match against Sara. I don't want them fighting."

Delonious shrugs and sad says "this battle is apart of Angel's threaded destiny. The choice is not yours to make."

"The hell it ain't let's go you come with me." Mark goes into his garage and grabs two motor bikes. Delonious refuses Mark's offer and disappears. Mark rides hard until he reaches the arena. He screeches to a stop in the main hallway back stage. Delonious walks down the main hallway.

Paul White (Big Show) walks into Delonious and pushes him out of the way. "Our boss gave you're daughter a match you are to be in the match. "Get dressed Dead Man. " Paul white says smiling.

Mark wrecked his and Kane's dressing room. This was not happening again. The bad thing was Sara was his partner as Mark suited up in his leather pants with the Deadman INC. logo on them and his leather vest. He sparred in the mirror as always before a battle, but he knew he would never hit Angel not even for the business he loved. He was not here to fight Angel he was here to put a stop to this before she got hurt.

His music hit the speakers and he dashed to the curtain hopped on his bike and road down the ramp it was a short ramp so he circled the stage a few times. The arena went wild. Mark had forgot Sara and waited until Sara came sauntering to the ring she kissed his cheek and whispered "If you wanted to get rid of the kid all you had to do was ask?" Mark flinched at Sara's kiss.

Mark and Sara were to stand outside the ring for Angel's intro. **Psycho** by System of a Down hit the speakers. As the tempo slows Angel emerges from behind the curtain. She wears all black her eyes her still purple with white irises though there was no wind as she walked her blonde hair flew behind her as she stepped into the ring her music died. Sara jumped up on the apron. The bell rings Sara advances quickly Angel completes a drop toe hold on her. She then drives Sara's leg in to the mate. Sara grabs Angel around the neck standing to the side of her about to deliver a choke slam. Angel fights out of it and punches Sara in the face. Blood starts running down Sara's face. "Bitch you broke my fucking nose!!!" Sara screams as she charges at Angel.

Angel sidesteps the attack and Sara hits the ropes bouncing off to land on her ass. Angel grabbed the back of Sara's head and slammed her face into the mat. Since Sara was still sitting at the time this move was extremely painful because Sara ended up doing a split/face plant onto the mat.

Sara gets to her feet she limps but starts throwing punches she loved to box. She was winning, a small victory would come of this, but it would teach this little twit not to mess with her. It was time for mind games. "Nice contacts, how's your mother?" Angel jumped in the air and kicked Sara twice in the face. The audience booed her because she was beating Undertaker's team. They traded blows Angel grew tired of this game and her powers were draining her strength.

Angel got out of the ring. Mark walk towards her, she looked up at him no emotion shows in her eyes. Only the power of the line, Mark pulls her up by the collar this was all the contact the crowd was getting from him tonight against his own damn daughter. She is face to face with him hanging by her shirt. Still her expression does not change.

"Worry not father I shall be fair though life is not fair." She hits Mark upside the head with her open hand it stung but by Mark being the man he was he drop his hold on her like she had actually did damage Angel walks away from the ring. She felt a small regret for what she had did but her power was given to her to end the threat.

Sara gets out of the ring checks on Mark he waves her away. She runs up the ramp and grabs Angel by the back of the head and slams her face in to the metal ramp. Angel laid motionless Sara bends down and screams at Angel. "You thought you had a chance. Mark is my husband he will **ALWAYS** be my husband!!!" Sara rears back to kick Angel. Mark runs up the ramp and pushes Sara. He kneels down and as he touches Angel her eyes pop open first they are her normal light blue, she lazily turns her attention to Sara, her eyes turn colors again her eyes are now glowing blue with red irises.

Angel shoves Mark's hand away from her person and stands to her full 5foot 8. Angel reaches out toward Sara and Sara is lifted off the ground by the neck. Angel's outfit changes from her dark costume to a deep maroon cloak that wraps around her body, her hair turns a deep crimson.

"King I don't know about you but this doesn't look good for one half of the Undertaker team."

"That little girl is crazy, but look at those puppies."

"If I were you King, I'd not say that to loud rumor has it that is The Undertaker's daughter."

"The Angel of Destruction she's called. Sara is in real trouble she hanging in mid air by the throat. Taker better get his partner before he has to bury her in his back yard." JR said

(Raw is brought to you in part by Skittles taste the rainbow.)

Upon the ramp Mark tries to combat Angel's power she was blocking him and holding Sara in mid air. Sara flails her arms wildly choking.

Suddenly Paul Levesque (HHH) runs out onto the ramp and lays his trademark sledgehammer into Angel in the back her concentration is broken. Sara falls to the ground gagging and trying to pull in as much air as she can. HHH takes her to the back. Mark was tired of this match he rolled up Angel the ref slapped the metal three times and the match was over. Mark could feel Angel healing herself. As soon as her eyes opened Mark got up lifted his hand and walked back stage.

Angel jumps to her feet her full power returned. She was getting more powerful. She can feel the electric current running wildly through her body. Angel sends Mark a metal message. "You may have stopped me in front of your loyal fans father but the she witch must be eliminated." Angel stalks toward the backstage area.

Sara sits in her cousin's dressing room. "She's nuts. Did you see what that little demon had the nerve to do to me? Paul, are you listening to me?"

"Huh" Hunter replies staring at the bruising that is forming on Sara's neck. "Oh yeah she is weirder than Taker."

"Weird, has nothing to do with it. Mark plays mind games that girl got hell in her."

A knock sounds at the door. Paul goes to the door. He swings it open. "What …" Suddenly he is lifted off the ground. Sara tries to rush Angel she is swung across the room. With only a movement of Angel's eyes Sara is flung into the air again and hits the other wall.

Angel stares at Paul as he fights in mid air against her invisible hands around his throat. Angel turns her attention on Sara who is lying on the floor catching her breath. "Give me a reason why I should not take his life after all you did try to kill my mother."

Sara struggles to her feet. Mark had always told her that her poker face was crap. She tries to bluff anyway. "Why should I care?"

"Fine, I will kill this boy." Angel turns her gaze back to Paul. Paul was angry at Sara. How could she turn her back on him? This whole get Taker back plan sounded stupid when she was in prison and it sounded more impossible everyday.

Mark appears he had finally mastered self projection which is the Teleportation of one's self Yep this was much easier then using smoke screens and camera tricks. "AGNEL STOP!!!"

"This is not your fight Father." Angel says as she squeezes harder around Paul's neck.

"He is not your foe" Delonious appears and starts walking towards the youngest of the Callaway clan. He raises his hands and with a swift motion pushes Angel without touching her. The tremendous contact makes her drop Paul. He lays on the floor unmoving. Sara takes this as her cue to leave. Delonious disappears before Angel can attack him.

As Sara leaves the room she says. "Little girl go home and play" Angel quickly approaches Sara, Sara spins on her heels and kicks Angel in the stomach she fall s to the floor stoned Mark moves towards her. "I said go home and play. You got a problem now don't let me have to fix it. Mark doesn't love you he loves me he even proved it over and over last night in my hotel room bed. Ain't that right Mark? I don't know what's going on Why we going through this day again but all I know is he still loves me."

Angel looks into her father's eyes. "Is that what you were hiding?" Mark looks away. "Get away from me. Is this why you are here?" Angel disappears and reappears on the other side of the room. I can't believe you.

Sara poked her head back in the room. "Mark babe let's go" Angel tried to use her powers she raised her hands. Nothing happened. Closing her eyes she tried as hard as she could once more nothing happens. Angel tries to rush Sara physically. At the last minute Sara calmly using her wrestling background steps aside and gives the girl a little push. Upon missing her target Angel flails her arms wildly to prevent the unchangeable she careens over the balcony railing right outside of the locker room and falls towards the cold, hard, and unforgiving cement floor head first. Mark runs towards the railing and points both hands palms out towards Angel and stops her fall in mid aira good 10 inches from the ground. He then slowly sets her upright on her feet on the ground one story below. Mark jumps the railing and floats down in front of his youngest. Angel was visibly shaken to have been so close to crashing to her death head first. "Angel I am not gonna stand here and lie to you I thought your momma was being adulterous with another man and that that was the reason she was not with us no more it really though me and pissed me off when she ran from me in the arena. It was stupid I was angry and hurt and I know you don't want to hear this right now. But honey I love your momma I always have and I always will. When I found out how badly I had gotten the story mixed up it made me physically ill. I love you girls don't you ever doubt that."

Angel was still shaking "Everything was crazy last night. She pushed me and you saved my life but why did you take my powers away daddy? I'm just as much Callaway as you."

"Oh how touching what a bunch of crap Mark lets go or I'll tell Cindy what we did. He looks up and there looking down no sign of remorse for pushing a little, his little girl over a railing 15 feet from the ground was Sara. When Sara smiled at him from up there safely back away from the railing. Mark snapped. Mark jumps off the floor and lands hard up 15 feet on the balcony he now stands Next to a very afraid Sara. The lights went out a dark light show started radiating out of Mark grabs Sara she fights to free herself but it is no use he bends her backward over the railing his massive hand around her throat. "Give me one fucking reason why I should not throw your ass down there."

"Because it is over" Delonious appears. I feared for the mortal life of this woman and took Angel's powers away from her. She was going to kill someone that is not involved. She had already killed I had to stop her. She did not stop without her powers she charged Sara and missed I can not allow you to kill this woman. I know why I have returned this time it was not to protect your wife it was to protect Sara. Mark lets go of Sara "Get your ass down here"

"You do not wish to fight me. You are angry."

"The hell I don't you gotta touch ground sometime and I'll be waiting." Delonious touched ground Mark stalked towards him. They stand face to face. Quickly Mark grabs Delonious and hits him pulling him into the punches all the while screaming. "You taking my daughter's powers could have ended her life. Give'em back and. go back to wince you came you slimy bastered. The power is hers to learn to control if I see ya again I don't know if it can even be done but I will be the one that takes your soul and feeds it to the dogs of hell." Delonious reels backwards and disappears.

Angel watches as Sara walks up behind Mark. "Come on honey lets get out of here." 

Mark turns on Sara "How fucking stupid are you Bitch? Get the fuck away for me. Haven't you caused enough shit? You wanted a divorce I gave you one. You still have your own money via this job and HHH giving you everything and ya still ain't happy. You don't want me shit if it was up to you I probably would have died during Trinity. That angry fuck you speak so highly of was just that an angry fuck nothing loving about it no potential for love. The night I left your room I felt unclean when I found out what you did and had did to my wife I wanted to rip out your fucking heart because evidently it is already dead. I have told you in so many voices that I don't love you what does it take to get it into you fucking head SARA RENEEE BROOKES I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!!"

No one saw it coming no one knew she had retained her powers. Standing in the shadows looking, very focused was Angel. She raised her hands and thunder could be heard. "He's told you to leave him alone." Angel points towards Sara. "Father stand down." Sara can feel her self floating she tries to grab a hold of Mark he pushes her roughly away. The lights in the arena go out a large bolt of lighting strikes and the lights come back on there is a half a scream and ash at Mark's feet. I could not let her jeopardize our family any longer she said she was going to tell mom. The first time rip was so mom would never remember any of what happened that night I just couldn't let Sara ruin one of the only good things Delonious did. I hope you understand. Mark grabs onto the railing and leaps over it he floats towards the ground grabs his youngest and right before he touches ground they disappear.


	19. In the Dust

. In the Dust

Mark and Angel appear on the front lanai Mark shakes his head to clear it. Angel is staring at him. "What now daddy?"

"We live our lives the best we can." Mark reached out his hand and they walked into the living room.

Cynthia jumps from her perch on the couch and runs to Mark kisses him and turns back towards Angel hugging her. Angel returns the hug and suddenly stops. She pulls away just enough to look her mother in the eye. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby"

Jeff walks over and tugs on Mark silently telling him to go into the kitchen. Mark stared at him like he had grown a couple of heads. As Mark reluctantly moves toward the kitchen he sees a green fabric swaying in the doorway. Knowing who it is Mark storms to the kitchen slamming the door behind him. He crosses his arms across his chest leaning on the side cabinet. In the kitchen sat Hudson at the island, and Delonious at the kitchen table. "It seems we have a problem. I can not return to my time."

"NO that seems like YOU have a problem."

"Your actions made it almost impossible for me to leave. Those girls are not to be brought up as angry women with powers they do not wish to control. How that little snot got her powers back so fast amazes me. "You left something in another time." Delonious smiles and drops a used condom on the floor near Mark. "The truth is I chose not to leave. There is much I want to continue to enjoy here in this time. Hudson may I have a minute with my kin please?"

Hudson gets up and leaves the room shaking his had. "This is going gonna be bad" he mutters to no one in particular.

"What the fuck is this supposed mean. The little mishaps in your first time rip weren't mishaps at all were they?" Mark speaks harshly but quietly. He moves towards Delonious fist clenched. Delonious stops his motion with a hand raised he holds Mark away from him using his power. Mark tries to push past the invisible barrier and is thrown backwards in to a chair where he is trapped until Delonious lets him free. "Let me up I gonna kill your ass'

"That would be impossible since I am technically not alive. Of course I knew what I was doing. I did not wish to change time but when I saw her suffering that night I could not stand and bear it. You are still my kin. When I first came back in this body I was instructed to protect Cynthia Price-Callaway the newest addition to the Callaway clan. I am afraid I have fallen in love with her. It was not my intent I first found her flighty at best and wondered why someone like you would love her. Then I saw sides of her that attracted me to her. Her loyalty, her sprit she never gave up she refused me in a time when it would have been good for her. She is indeed special. I can not return to my rightful time anymore. I don't know what I am now. I know I am not of this earth anymore but I have taken my old human form. I wish your Wife's hand in marriage I have already sacrificed my fate by loving someone of this earth."

"Let me up and I'll give you something but it won't be my wife's hand."

"Pity really I thought you would not want to risk your image. I will have her and unlike your mortal Ex-wife I have proof that will send that lovely woman straight out of your life."

"Let me up. Now"

"If you so much as touch me I'll end your existence. Don't ever forget with whom you are fooling. I was not killed for being a saint by any means. Your wife doesn't know of your cheating ways. If provoked not even your daughter can stop me from doing anything I wish." Delonious snapped his fingers and the chair fell as Mark jumped to his feet rushing towards Delonious as Mark swings he feels immense pain rip though his entire being sending him to the floor. "You don't listen. Hurts don't it? "Delonious disappears.

In the living room Hudson heard a moan from the kitchen he did not like this one bit. He walks into the kitchen and sees Mark sprawled out on the floor shivering in pain. Mark's eyes were glossy. Hudson looks for Delonious and is surprised that he finds the room empty. He takes Mark's hand and squeezes it tightly a purple light is seen passing between them static follows the magical stream shocking Hudson across the room. "How do you feel?" Hudson asks partly out of breath.

Mark was quiet for a moment "Fine and deadly all in one"

"You mind telling me how you got enough electrical overcharge in you to power a small city?"

Mark gets to his feet and helps Hudson up. "Your kin as he likes to be called was teaching me a lesson on why I should not pound his face in for wanting to marry my wife. I swung anyway that is when I first noticed the pain I couldn't move that son of a bitch tried to fry me in my own damn skin."

Hudson knew of the power his long dead relatives possessed. "Mark he was not trying to kill you. That was meant to hurt like hell. It is an old wizard's trick that uses the energy around you as an attack. He can't be serious."

"He sounded serious to me. Hudson this can't be happening." Mark walks over to the kitchen window a storm was coming in more way than one. Rain and sand whirled along side the houses in the distance. After a few more moments of silence Mark asks "How do I keep him quiet. Hudson? I fucked up. If Cynthia finds out I'm toast."

Cynthia was standing the doorway a fact unknown to both Hudson and Mark. "If I find out what, Mark?"

Mark closes his eyes still facing the window. He drops his head. He had fought so hard to hide this and it was up to him to sink or swim. And if Delonious was going to tell her to make her hate him he could not let another man tell her it was his mistake. Mark turned around slowly "Cindy I'm not sure how to tell you this."

Hudson starts in "Cynthia what you are about to hear remember that it was a different reality than you are in now.

Cindy He called her Cindy it couldn't be that bad right. "Mark just tell me, I'm sure what ever it is we'll get through it."

Mark very quickly explained what happened. "I did not want to tell you because in this time and space we reside in now it never happened you were protected at the airport. I hope you understand."

Hudson tried to get her to stop just standing there blankly staring at Mark. As he approached her Cynthia shook her head no. Hudson knew from the look on her face he should leave them alone. He walks out of the kitchen.

Biting her bottom lip which quivered before it was captured by her teeth. She gave a high pitched humorless laugh Images of the events before & after she saw Mark in her office that night rushed up into her mind's eye. Then what he said repeated in her head. "YOU WHAT!!!" Cynthia screams as she tosses an apple at Mark's head from a near by fruit basket. He ducks and the apple hits the wall hard enough to splatter the apple in to pieces before it falls to the floor. "How could YOU, you the person that accused me of cheating even after you pulled out of her?" Tears streamed down Cynthia's face.

"Cynthia, it was stupid I admit that. It meant nothing I was angry. I had found your ring. You ran from me."

Cynthia started backing away shaking her head no. "Mark I have a question for you." she sighs "was it that you really suspected that I had left you that drove you back to her or was it just you were horny and she was there? You never asked me until that night in the office. You couldn't wait"

"Now you wait just a damn minute. Woman you know very well that I have more respect for you than to just sleep around on…." The words died on his tongue. That was what happened he thought she was unfaithful had not seen her had not spoke to her and that was all it took. His reverie was broken at the sounds of Cynthia quietly sobbing and telling him she had to leave.

"I have to go. I-I'll be back but r-r-right now I-I don't want to see you. Oh and the surprise I have for you. Is I'm pregnant Mark, and before y-you go find a ring rat it's yours." Cynthia said trying to stop the fresh bout of sobs as she turns around and runs from the house via the back door.

Outside Jeff was attempting to keep Angelique and Angel out of the kitchen by trying to teach them how to play basketball. He had thought of this when Hudson first came back into the living room something about Delonious and Mark being alone in the same place did not rub Jeff the right way. Cynthia nearly clobbered him running towards the garage. She said sorry and kept running. Try as he may Jeff could not go on with the distraction Angel went after her mother and Angelique went towards the kitchen. Jeff followed Angelique.

Mark tried deep breaths that didn't work. He suddenly felt the erg to break something and he did as hard as he could he sent a long stream of brightly lit power towards the chair that Delonious had him trapped in. It splinters upon first contact with the magical electrical charge. As Angelique comes to the door seeing the rage her father is directing towards the chair and its explosive exit from existence she screams "Stop it Dad you are scaring me."

Breathing heavily Mark looks at the damage muttering an apology before he storms outside past a very shocked Jeff and a very scared Angelique. "Wow I'm batting a thousand today."

In the garage Cynthia sits in her little black Dodge Stealth upon seeing Mark coming towards the garage she puts the key in the ignition puts the car in reverse and stomps on the gas sending the car backwards almost taking out the large bush at the end of the driveway. She spends the car 180 degrees and speeds down the dirt road away from the ranch. Angel stands at the mouth the garage tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mark jumps on his bike she was going way too damn fast. He speeds after Cynthia on his Titan. He hits auto dial. "Pick up I know you're pissed but this is dangerous."

"Leave me alone." Cynthia throws the cell phone in to the passenger seat and Mark could hear her engage turbo bust.

Mark dust rolls past him as he stops if he continued to chase her and she got hurt he'd never forgive himself. "SHIIIIIIIT"

The low whistle of the turbo soothed Cynthia. She had no idea where she was going. Mark had slept with Sara, Cynthia tried her best to curb her emotions if he slept with his ex would he do it again only with some ring rat. Fresh tears blurred her vision. She wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve. Noticing the car shake as she turned a corner she slowed down.

Jeff and Hudson sat across from Angel and Angelique at the kitchen table. A knock sounds at the front door. "What now, you guys stay in here I'll get it." Jeff says as he runs to the door. As he opens it police rush him knocking him down they continue past him and grab Angel pinning her to the floor. One officer looks up at Hudson and winks at him. Another officer reads Angel her rights.

Hudson looked at the officer that winked at him and recognition dawned.


	20. A Debt Repaid

**A Debt Repaid**

Jeff and Hudson sat across from Angel and Angelique at the kitchen table. A knock sounds at the front door. "What now, you guys stay in here I'll get it." Jeff says as he runs to the door. As he opens it two policemen rush him knocking him down they continue past him and grab Angel pinning her to the floor. One officer looks up at Hudson and winks at him. Another officer reads Angel her rights. Hudson looked at the officer that winked at him and recognition dawned.

Once the policemen got Angel outside the older officer stops. " Davis I got this one you go on ahead.

"Are you sure Commissioner Kincaid I mean this sort of thing is beneath you? I still don't know why you wanted to come along sir.

Commissioner Donald Kincaid was not the one to be questioned. "If you have suspicions spit them out if not get in your low budget crime mobile and get lost. Oh and FYI that man in the house is apart of the Texas IA. Isn't there and investigation going on in your department?"

"Oh I was, I mean, Um Sir, I'll be leaving now." The patrol officer tripped over his own feet getting back in his car. Good bye officer Davis." Kincaid looked at the girl he still held by the handcuffs. "Let's get these off if you promise not to use your powers on me that is. If I see so much as a purple cloud in the sky I will stop you any way I have too."

Angel stared at him speechless her mistrust for local policemen came back in waves. She looks towards the house Angelique is staring wide-eyed at the scene. She looks at Hudson. I don't know what you are talking about sir. Angel smiles up at the man.

The man gives a large chuckle. "Sure little one you have no idea what I am talking about." He then releases her rubbing her wrist making sure he did not bruise her skin. "Now go on in the house I have real criminals to catch."

Angel sprinted into the house. Hudson walks out of the front door, squinting at the man that is still standing in the front yard.

"Hey just the NIA I wanted to speak to. May I speak with you briefly Hudson? I can still call you that right?"

"I would prefer it. What was that all about? What was the charge?" Hudson says stand ramrod straight as if at attention.

Kincaid sighs and laughs a little. "It's bullshit, pure and simple. Someone has a little too much time on their hands. That girl in there was charged with assault and battery to a man three times her size that just so happens to be an athlete. Oh yeah and it was said that she also kidnapped a grown woman from a full arena. I mean I'm old but not stupid."

"What are you going to do about your rookie? If you brush this case don't you think he will make a stink?"

"Is there a reason? I should pursue this case? I saw the taping." Kincaid shrugs "It's Storyline. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm also doing this for you. You saved my job."

"I did nothing out side of my morals you weren't guilty. There was too many witnesses the DA had a personal vendetta against you and he let me know while we were drinking that he would do anything to set you up and get you out. Texas IA did not have a case. My offer still stands as far as you becoming apart of NIA."

"Nah, I'll stick to bossing around Captains that thought I did not have the smarts to get to Commissioner. As far as my jurisdiction is concerned this visit never happened." Kincaid waves at the girls and walks backwards to his car gets in and drives out the gates. The gates close and Hudson breaths a sigh of relief.

Jeff walks to Hudson. "So what happened?"

"A debt has been repaid. Angel may I speak with you alone please?" Hudson says already walking towards the garage. He wanted to know just what happened at that arena.

Jeff grabbed a hold of Angelique's hands "Hey lets take a ride on my bike, and if we should happen to spot a certain very angry blonde woman in a black Dodge Stealth we'll stop by and say hi ok."

Angelique nods her affirmative as she climbs on to the motor bike behind Jeff, he hands Angelique a helmet, she puts it on and is about to click the remote to open the gates. Jeff stops her and points to a ramp that was built when he first saw Mark's ranch Angelique wraps her arms around Jeff's waist putting her full trust in Jeff's stunt devil-like abilities. Their journey begins as he stomps down on the accelerator and quickly propels them out of sight. 20 feet away Jeff hits the ramp and they are airborne they hit the street on the other side without breaking speed.

Angelique felt so free when riding with Jeff. Though she knew how to ride Jeff told her he would show her some tricks. The wind whipped their hair as they rode hard and fast. Angelique tucked her clasped hands under Jeff's tee-shirt. As they arrive at a red light and Jeff puts his feet on the ground he slightly turns in the seat and sexually growled in her ear. "Feel something you like? Since her head was lying on his back she just nodded her affirmative with a grin on her face. A matching grin lights Jeff's face as the light turns green they speed off once more.


	21. The Phantom LOVER

_**The Phantom LOVER**_

Inside the garage Hudson sits on the edge of a large took case he waits for Angel as she slowly walks in behind him. "Have a seat young lady. You want to tell me what happened or do I start guessing and call the police."

Angel looks up in total shock her face lost all color. Would Hudson really tell the police on her? "Please Grandpa it had to be done." She explained about the powers and what she did. How Sara had tried to kill her by giving her a push when she charged at her. "I mean I would have probably fallen anyway b-but she pushed me. If it had not of been for my father I would not be here." Tears started streaming down her face. "That image of the ground rushing towards my face is burned into my head. She just kept on and she said she was gonna tell momma about you know what if Daddy did not go with her. I know it was wrong but please don't tell the police."

Hudson raised his voice an octave. "Angel, you can't go around murdering people just because you have the powers to do so." Hudson was never going to tell any one what happened but he did want to caution her and the best way to do so with someone with powers like hers was just like you do with any person that is inertly good but does something illegal. You scare the shit out of them. "I should just call my friend but I won't. This isn't to ever happen again are we clear young lady?"

"Yes sir" Angel says as her color comes back.  
"Dismissed" Hudson says as he reaches out and grabs his granddaughter and gives her a hug.

Cynthia had driven until she was tired. She knew she was some where in Fort Worth but she wasn't sure on how far she had gone. Seeing an eatery sign posted made her hungry. She pulled into the diner's parking lot. It was out of the way. It was the same kind of place Mark would love. Brushing that thought she went into the establishment. There were dark hued curtains hung on the windows. A bar set at one end and a buffet table set at the other end. Each table in between the bar and the Buffet had a checkered pattern on it like the place was right out of a 50s Television show. There was a juke box near all the tables. Low wattage bulbs hung over every table. A wateriest greeted her and asked if she was alone. She only nodded and she ushered her to a table that had another chair across from her.

Delonious walked in after appearing next to the building. They made eye contact and Cynthia turned her head. She was alone and she was angry. "Tsk Tsk Markus, you fool." As he approached the table Cynthia stared at her menu. "You may not remember me but…"

Cynthia looks up "No, I remember you, what could you possibly want now?"

"To dine with my kin, if that is ok with you." she shrugged and he sat down across from her. This was going to be easy. They ate and spoke of little things then Cynthia explained what Mark had told her. Tears threatened to fall. Delonious wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "it was a different time period." he whispered

"That do not matter the fact remains that he did what he did." She said angrily.

"Shush, sweet child if you will allow it I can let you stay in my home down here. Then tomorrow you can go home with a slightly clearer head. I have plenty of spare rooms. My girlfriend is out of town for a day. You can meet her tomorrow before you leave. "

"I don't want to be a bother."

Delonious reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I don't remember you ever being a bother before. Unless you have changed drastically at least this time I don't have to protect you and you already know who I am. You can't go batting around hotels and motels, think of the unborn child inside you and the, bad press you would put forth on your husband's image. Right now you are angry but you are not a foolish woman. Even though we don't see them you know they're watching."

"You're right ok I'll come with you." Cynthia gets to her feet and sees Jeff and Angelique walk in. She sighs and walks to her daughter and her friend. "Hi guys I hope you are not following me I'm coming home tomorrow I just need time to think."

"Nah we were just getting here. I thought I would trust your daughter here with the map for once, oops, bad move." Jeff says cracking a huge smile. Angelique pinched him he jumps and says "Hey no bruising the merchandise."

"Well sweetie, I'm going to get some much needed rest at Delonious's house."

Jeff wanted to stop this now. "Um Mrs. Callaway You may not want to do that I mean you hardly know him? You can't possibly want to start an adulterous relationship inside the family."

"You worry too much we have settled are differences and he says he has a girlfriend. I'll be staying in one of the guestrooms. He is family if you or even Mark for that matter, thinks I want to do the family, you all are sadly mistaken. This man is hundreds of years my senior. Goodbye Jeff, good night Angelique." Cynthia says a little hurt at what Jeff seemed to be implying. She stormed out of the diner.

Delonious paid the tab as he was waiting for his change. Jeff gets in his face. Angelique had tried to pull Jeff in the other direction but when Jeff did not wish to be moved to her it was an impossible task. "You need to not do nothing stupid living or dead Mark will tear you a new one."

Delonious looks over Jeff's head then makes eye contact. "You seem to think I am here to mistreat her. I love that woman. I, unlike Markus would never cheat on her. I would cherish her. Tonight she is to forget her troubles and relax. Tell Markus something for me will you?"

"Yeah and that something would be" Jeff says stepping even closer, fist clenched at his sides.

"Tell him thanks, for doing the job I would have done. Good night my friends. He ran her away from him and right into my arms." Delonious vanishes. As Jeff takes a swing at him.

"Shit Shit SHIt" Jeff calls Mark and delivers the message. Angelique could hear her father screaming into the phone and the only reason she knew he was cussing was because he was doing it in Irish.

Mark sat on is bike looking at a map on the side of a highway he finely had a location to get to. He was going to get his wife. Kin or no kin Delonious could not be trusted. He'd swiped the address from Hudson's data base. It was a half hour ride.

Cynthia trailed Delonious to his massive home. As they strolled into the front door, the atrium was larger than any one room she had ever seen. Standing at the front door you could see marvel staircases and an enormous crystal chandelier hung above them, the walls where pristine white.

Cynthia walks further into the house shock and awe written all over her face. "WOW this is amazing."

Delonious grunts a response and keeps walking she follows him. He leads her into a spare bedroom right next to his. Here, it's a wee bit smaller than the master bedroom. Would you like a night cap?"

Cynthia rubs her still flat stomach and says "no those are out for awhile. But for some reason I want a Butterfinger, a pickle and some orange juice."

Delonious makes a face. "I'll see what I can do." He leaves the room as he enters the downstairs kitchen he mutters to no one in particular "Soon My love very soon you will be mine." As he reaches the cupboard an idea tickles his inner child and a giggle escapes his lips. He prepares the weird meal and carries it up to his future. As he enters the bedroom without knocking he gets an eye full of pure white loveliness better known as, Cynthia pulling off her top to replace it with a very large shirt she had in her car for travel.

Whenever Mark was away she slept in his shirts. The thought made her mad all over again as she was about to pull off the large shirt the door opened and she turned and saw Delonious staring at her. This made her nervous. "Uh I don't think this is going to work I gotta go. Thanks for everything."

Delonious walked further into the room. "I am so sorry my friend I should have knocked. I am not used to having company beside my girlfriend. You won't mention this little mishap to her when you meet her tomorrow, will you?"

Cynthia calmed down a little "No I just don't want you getting the wrong idea. If I stay here tonight."

"You need not be concerned. My love life does not suffer I have known my girlfriend for a short while but I love her with all of my heart and would never do anything to hurt her." Delonious sighs and hands Cynthia the meal. As he turns to leave, he glances back at his love. "I will see you later my friend my bed beckons me"

As Cynthia munches on her candy bar and pickle she mumbles a thanks and a goodnight. As the door closes, while eating to fast she starts choking on the candy and drinks a large gulp of orange juice to swallow it down. Suddenly she feels really warn and puts down the over half gone glass of orange juice. Cynthia tries to get to her feet but as she stands up she gets dizzy and flops back down on the bed. _Oh no what's happening? Ok don't panic you are just overtired. _Moments later,she hears a sound and closes her eyes.

30 Minutes later Delonious reenters the room his little mixed drink seemed to do to well. Cynthia was completely out. He felt for a pulse at her neck it was there she was just sleeping. He climbed on top of her partly clothed, she stirred. "You are so special. My Love"

Cynthia panicked giving away the fact she was not asleep. Her voice sounded slurred to even her as she said "W—What are you doing? What about your girlfriend and not wanting to hurt her. Please let me go. we are related."

"You are my girlfriend. I saved your life, I love you, and you said yourself that the time period did not count Mark cheated on you in another time you could never trust him again. He could never love you as I do. I told him that you would come into my arms. He just pushed you my way early. How could he be so stupid to cheat on one so supposedly dear to him?"

Tears and shaking followed Delonious's words "Please whatever you thought was going to happen it's not. I don't love you. You will find what you are faithfully looking for. I am not t-that person. Time does make a difference I am glad you saved my life."

The drug was wearing off Cynthia could now feel him pressing her into the bed. She tried to move and succeed Delonious held her still. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I love you Cindy" He bends his head down and kissed her on the mouth she bites him drawing blood. YOU BITCH YOU LIKE IT ROUGH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN" He backhands her in the face and pulls up her shirt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP PLEEEEEEEEEEASE HEEEEEELPE MEEEEE!"

_SMACK_ "shut Up Whore" Delonious had had enough of her screaming his house was sound proof but she was screaming in his ear. He looks into her eyes the fear there turns him on. While holding her down with his powers and one hand trapping her hands above her head, he pulled his bottoms down and roughly inserted his member in to her when she is about to scream again he grabs a pillow and puts it over her face. He rides her hard and fast and just as her hands stopped slapping at his face and falls to her sides he shoots his seed into her and removes the pillow. She suddenly takes in large amounts of air her eyes wide in the moonlight. He gets up, readjusts his clothing, and turns out the light as he leaves her on the bed crying balled up in the fetal position.

Mark rides to the front of the house. As he dismounts his bike he sees a light in one of the upstairs bedrooms go out. Panic and rage tore through him as he kicks at the hard oak front door. It stays closed he tries beating on the door. The door was solid. Mark steps back and takes a running lead into the door it budges but remains closed.

Upstairs Delonious hears the racket and walks slowly down the stairs. He opens the door a flash of black leather comes busting through the doorway and slams into the atrium wall. The word "Shit" is heard from the leathery heap that now lies on the floor. It moves Delonious moves back a step though Mark was no match for him as far as power went he still did not like the sensation of being hit.

"Breaking and entering I see so what brigs you to my home and where did you find my address it is unlisted." Mark gets to his feet flips his hair back out of his face and glares at Delonious. "You seem to be angry about something."

"Where is she?" Mark growls

"My girlfriend is upstairs but I don't know what bus…" Mark moved faster than Delonious expected and grabbed him by the throat. Delonious touched Mark's hand that was around his neck and Mark drew back in pain, as if he had been burned. "I'm afraid your anger is misplaced, so until" He ducks one of Mark's punches "you come to your senses" Delonious movies away from Mark as Mark tries to grab him and pull him into a punch. "I'm afraid you are not welcome here." Delonious traps Mark in a magical blue moving band that circles around him. It looks like a dark blue floating belt.

Mark fights against the magical restriction. He is now floating in the air, still fighting the bands that surround him tightly. "You keep on with this Magical wizard shit and I will find a way to kick yo ass."

"You must face it you have lost her. She is mine." Delonious screams.

"Not even you are that damn fast and if ya are shame on you. I just saw the fucking light go out."

"Did it ever occur to you that I turned out the light afterwards"

Just then Mark's cell phone plays **Creep** By Radiohead. He had been kicking himself for the whole Sara mess. It was Cynthia's cell phone that song was programmed for. "If I promise not to drive yo little ass straight back to hell will ya let me answer my damn phone."

"We have company" Just as Delonious finished his statement Hudson, Glen, Angel, and Angelique stood just inside the doorway. "Hello my kin and Goodbye" Delonious disappeared

Angel holds out her hand and quickly closes her fist snapping the bands that surrounded her father. Mark lands on his feet and opens his Phone. All that meets his ear is sobs. "Cindy where are you?" He asks louder than he wanted.

Cynthia had found her cell phone in her jeans pocket and dialed Mark. She could not stop crying long enough to answer him. Delonious appeared back in the bedroom. "I'm afraid we must go" Delonious says loudly into the phone. He grabs for her hand and is suddenly jerked backwards.

Glen Jacob Callaway & Andrew Hudson Callaway appear in the room and seize Delonious by the back of his shirt pulling him to the ground. Delonious tries to disappear he could not. "What is going on here?" he asks fear lacing his tone. Glen holds him still with one hand. Delonious tries to erect his magical barrier to push away from him nothing happened. "You can't possibly be more powerful than I." Delonious closes his eyes and tries to summon an old spell he had worked many times before. He was dumbfounded when once more nothing happened he could not summon any of his powers.

Hudson lets go of Delonious He had saw Cynthia on the bed but she was not in the room anymore, or hiding.

The little tussle in the bedroom was just enough to allow Cynthia to run from the room. She hits the stairs and almost knocks Mark backwards as she is trying to escape house. As she comes in contact with Mark she clings to him burying her face into his chest and sobs that she is sorry.

"Cynthia don't apologize just tell me what happened." Mark held Cynthia tightly as she wept. He lifts her face up to the light and saw a bruise forming there on the side of her face.

"I-I want to go I-I have to get out of here. I'm sorry I couldn't fight him off of me. Oh I think I'm gonna be sick excuse me." As yet another bout of fresh tars takes over her face, she disengages herself from Mark and runs the rest of the way down the stairs before she gives her dinner, and the tainted snack back into Delonious's fake cheesy looking palm tree by the bottom of the stairs.

"Angelique, take your mother home Angel go with your sister. This shit ends once and for all tonight" The anger Mark felt was tangible as he stormed up the stairs he had told Delonious that he was going to find a way to send him back to hell. Mark enters the bedroom and sees Hudson on his knees looking under the bed. "I don't know how ok she is but Cindy is with Angelique." Mark says he starts walking toward Delonious whom is still being held in place by Glen. "Tonight is yo night Motherfucker."

"You wouldn't hit someone that was bound would you. Tell your dear brother to release me. We can have a fare fight." Delonious had figured out what was happening. Glen was a succubus of power of any kind. The minute he was released he could perform his spell and end the line. His love did not love him he was alone here in this time. He could not have her no one else would either.

"Let him go I'm gonna beat the tar out of him." Mark bellows as he swings and punches Delonious in the face. Don't feel so good huh boy? "You wanna hit my wife." **_WHAM_** Mark uppercuts Delonious making him almost slip out of Glen's grip. "Let him go Glen." Mark grabbed a hold of Delonious's shirt about to pull him into a punch.

Glen looked worried. "Mark If I let him go he is going to regain all his powers.'

"I'm not scared of this Asshole" Mark rapidly punches and kicks Delonious the minute Glen lets him free. "You Just could not fix time or whatever you were sent here to do could you had to go messing with my family wrong move.

Delonious could not figure why he could not disappear he tries to combat Mark physically and found that to be a big mistake. In mere seconds he was on his back. Mark's eyes were glowing with rage. Mark is hollering and punching him in the side of the head. Consciousness is fading Delonious tries one more spell it doesn't work and his world fads to black.

Mark punched and kicked Delonious until his arm and legs were tired. the only thing that stopped him is when the body turned into dust and Mark hit the floor fist first. Breathing heavily he pushes himself up off the floor shaking his hands to regain feeling . When he looks at Hudson and Glen both drew back in fear that he was some how going to blame them. Hudson had never seen this side of Mark his son was a more physical person than he was metaphysical. Mark had only seen Glen holding Delonious he never thought Mark would be able to learn Glen's power so quickly. Mark's power was most potent when he was angry. He could replicate any of the Callaway given powers and could draw more power from his surroundings than Hudson himself could.

Epilog

Right after Delonious was sent back to hell. Mark returned home Him and Cynthia were able to resolve their issues. Months later the twins Katie Jade and Andrew Jeffery Callaway were born. Katie or Kat as Angel calls her has Mark's hair color and Cynthia's blue eyes. Andrew looks just like his name sake only smaller.

Cynthia still to this day do not like dark places. It took her awhile to allow pillows in the bed. It wasn't until one night Mark told her that if he could not have a pillow she could not lay on him. She knew he was lying but as hard as it was to let the offending object in to her bed. That first night was the easy part Mark was there. She still doesn't like the idea but it is always easier when Mark is home. When he is not home Cynthia works into the wee hours of the morning but she works at home so Mark won't worry about her.

Angel passed 12th grade she now goes to College her high school grade point average soared back to the 4.25 it was supposed to be when Mark showed up at the school with his lawyer in January. He still did not like the fact the Choir teacher was just transferred and not flat out fired but Angel did not have to deal with him. The English teacher changed the grades to what they were supposed be. He later apologized to Angel and Mark explaining that he had been having a very bad week. After Angel left the room the teacher asked to speak with Mark. He told Mark that Angel was a wonderful writer and that she should go to this College he was a board member for. Mark grinned from ear to ear when he told Angel and everyone at dinner that night.

Angelique and Jeff moved into together. That was Angelique's birthday present to her youngest siblings. The twins would share the Attic room it was large enough to close off into two separate rooms. When Jeff first asked her she told him that she was not going to be staying with him forever while not being married. That next year on Christmas Jeff stood on the table and Asked Angelique to please be his wife. Of course she said yes.

Three years later Mark retired for WWE. He now works with Hudson. Mark Heads up the Texas, California and Nevada Branches of NIA. He is the happiest he has ever been his kids are safe his little girl is marrying someone he even respects and his two bundles of joy are healthy. After all of the emotional turmoil his marriage is still solid. He vowed to Cynthia that he would never ever do something like that again. She told him that Delonious taught her just how much the time window mattered. She told him she would never like the fact that it happened but since things were like they were and being manipulated by Delonious and Sara she forgave him.

Andrew Hudson Callaway was called away recently. He had to find Mark's mother she had disappeared one day from her home and had not returned. Glen was worried he begged Hudson to find his mother. Though Hudson was no longer in love with the woman finding out that the reason she hid her pregnancy from him was so he could keep his rank in the Army back then pissed him off and saddened him at the same time. Hudson squints at the little house in the middle of nowhere. There had to be a clue to where she had gone. This lead was his freshest one yet. The Curtain moves he starts toward the door.

THE END

AN:OK that's it the end of this story I am thinking of doing more in this series but not right now To my readers thanks for reading and a Special thanks to you one reviewer. I hope I have answered most of what you asked about the story.


End file.
